The Masters Return
by doctor's gal 1792
Summary: It’s been four years for Jack and Ellie. They have a son and are happy. Then he is stolen and they learn that the Master is back in their lives. He’s been to another world and now he’s brought Ten.5 and Rose. The universes are at stake and Ellie's life.
1. 7 Months BEfore

**Title: The Master's Return**

**Author: Beccs! ^_^, doctorsgal1792, and jack_is_love17**

**Rating: T, or at least for now. I want to try to not have like smut in this story…though something has been written. But in the meantime…swearing…**

**Warnings: Spoilers for Doctor Who Series Four finale and Torchwood Series Two finale.**

**Dedicated to: AntionetteRose for putting up with my bull shit all this time, Dan…who for some reason I can't remember your screen name right now. And as always…my dearest AllStarEllie…so much of you is in Ellie Saxon…your name, birthday, and some of your personality. This is mainly written for you. Cause you stick by me with all of my writings and read everything I write. Thank you love!**

**I love you!**

**Pairings: Ten/Rose, Ten.5/Rose, Jack/OtherCharacter, Gwen/Rhys, Master/Lucy**

**Summary: It's been four blissful though often rough years for Jack Harkness and Ellie Saxon. Four years since the year that never happened. They decided that they had been so excited about Elmira, they were going to try for another baby. (Yes reading Good and Broken would probably help a bit)**

**Now they have a son…both are soo happy with their life.**

**But then when Jacob is about six months old, he is kidnapped and they quickly learn that The Master is back in their lives. Ready to cause havoc with him. He's been to another universe as well, bringing Ten.5 and one Rose Tyler with him. Now they have to call in the Doctor and everyone else, to help save the world once more. All of the Universes are at stake, and the life Jack and Ellie have built for themselves.**

**Authors Note: I honestly thought that after Good and Broken was done…I'd be done. These chacters (well cept Jack) would never be back to plague me. Yet here I am.**

**It is definitely helpful to read The Masters Daughter, Letting Go a One Shot, and Good and Broken. Actually I think if your reading this and haven't read those…you're an idiot and need to stop before you get ahead of yourself.**

**So anyways…I hope you like this. I've toyed with ideas for months and months on this story. I finally came up with something. This is what was born.**

**XX**

Prologue:

Ellie Saxon had faced death before. It was no stranger to her. She had suffered an almost fatal miscarriage, stared down the barrel of a gun, faced snarling weevils, and gone up against countless other aliens that came to Cardiff.

But now, she had faced her father…or the man who claimed to be her dad. She lay in a pool of her own blood. The gun shot caught her by surprise, and even more surprise as she clutched her stomach and collided with the ground.

She heard shouts of anger and then saw the blurred outline of a blonde. The blonde was calling out Ellie's name franticly. Ellie tried reaching for it, but fell just short. She was ice cold at this point. Jack Harkness, the Doctor, and Rose Tyler were the last faces she saw before she closed her eyes, and went to the warm bright light…

XX

Chapter One

7 Months Before

"_Ellie Saxon, daughter of the former Prime Minister, Harold Saxon; has given birth this morning. No news yet of the gender of the baby, but sources say she is happy and well. For the last year, Ellie has worked for the government and has been romantically involved with Captain Harkness, her boss at said government establishment. They have been seeing each other for about four years. Word is Captain Harkness is ecstatic about the birth of his child and just wants Ellie to get better so they can go home with their new bundle of joy. In other news…"_

"Romantically involved?" Ellie asked scoffing as the news turned off.

"What, were not romantically involved?" Jack asked, sitting down next to the hospital bed.

"How did they even find out that I had a baby?" she asked next, ignoring his question.

"Probably some ass hole at Unit tipped them off. Since when they report stories about you, I have no idea…" he answered, shrugging.

"No kidding…it's only been what? Four years she said…why would they want to report about the former prime ministers daughter having a baby?"

Jack just smiled, "Cause their tired of talking about Posh and David, so they are gonna report about you," he kissed her.

"Oh cause we are so interesting…and what was that about? Reporting that you're my boss at said government establishment? That's gonna sound like I'm some kind of suck up! 'Oh look! She's shagging her boss; I bet she gets weekly promotions!'" Ellie said, frustrated at this point.

"Hey Ellie?" Jack said.

She sighed, "'You've just had a baby and you need to calm down.' I know, I know," she said, relaxing back into the bed.

A nurse then came in, "Mrs Harkness, I need to check your vitals," she said.

Ellie glanced at Jack who looked just as surprised, "Were not married…" she said, looking back at the nurse.

"Oh…my apologies," the nurse said quickly.

"It's alright…" Ellie said.

The nurse looked at the screen and some other things, "Alright now I suggest you get some sleep, alright?"

Ellie nodded, and began to get more comfortable in the bed.

Jack stood up, "I'm gonna go call the others…they probably found out on the news about the baby," he said.

Ellie watched as he left the room and walked up the hall, and then she fell asleep.

"Hi Ianto, yeah…she's had the baby. You guys can come over. Alright….bye." Jack hung up and stood outside the nursery, looking in the window at the rows of new born baby's. But he only had eyes for one. The tiny figure in the bed, he had a tiny bracelet around his wrist that read 'Boy, Harkness.'

This was their son…the son they had decided to randomly try for. Because Jack knew Ellie had never been the same since the miscarriage. She finished school of course, and was definitely happier once she started working at Torchwood. But the fact was there, Ellie had never been the same. At night he knew she dreamed of Elmira. She would cry out her lost daughter's name in her sleep. Especially when it came close to the anniversary of the miscarriage.

So they decided that they were gonna give it a go. Nine months later, here they were. It had been a bit of a rough pregnancy. Ellie had been on bed rest for the last few months of it, and that had been enough of a killer for her. She did mostly computer work while she was laid up in bed. But Jack knew that had bothered her, due to her love of field work. Of course that was all going to change now that they had a baby.

"Hi daddy," Jack turned around and saw Gwen, who was grinning at him, balloons and flowers in her hands.

"Which one is it then?" Mickey asked, looking in at the babies.

"That's him right there," Jack said, pointing at his son.

The nurse in the room saw the gathering and pushed the cart with the baby closer to the glass so they could all get a better look.

"Oh Jack…" Gwen and Martha breathed.

"He looks like his dad," Ianto said.

Jack smiled, "But he has Ellie's eyes…and her smile," he said.

"Yeah well maybe…but that brown tuft of hair sticking out came from his dad," Martha said.

"Most babies have dark hair when their born," Jack pointed out.

"Either way…you lot…he's beautiful," Gwen interrupted.

"Yeah…he is," Jack agreed.

"What's his name then?" Mickey asked.

"Um…we haven't agreed on anything," Jack answered.

"Well have you picked anything out?" Gwen inquired.

"Jacob….Matthew, Jonah…." Jack paused, "Owen…" he said.

Gwen and Ianto looked at Jack, "He would kill you if you named a baby after him," she said.

"Yeah that's why we haven't exactly agreed on it. Ellie is leaning more towards it being a middle name," Jack replied.

"Jacob Owen Harkness?" Gwen said.

"That's Ellie's favourite. All of them would sound nice with Owen in the middle name," Jack said.

"Well you'll figure it out," Ianto said.

"She's so indecisive," Jack commented.

"We're women…we do this just to drive the men in our lives up the wall," Gwen said, laughing.

"Yeah speaking of which…why didn't Rhys come by?" Mickey asked.

"Oh he's at work. But he's gonna try to come by later," Gwen answered.

Silence fell upon the group. They all stood in silence as they watched the baby.

"While Cardiff is restless, I find the Torchwood team staring at a baby. Now theirs something you don't see everyday," a London accent said from behind them.

Jack spun around and saw the Doctor. Leaning against the wall, his brown trench coat on, his hair wet but ruffled up. Clearly the rain had let lose again. Jack stood there for a moment, unsure of what to say, and then they were hugging.

"Congratulations Harkness!" the Doctor exclaimed as they pulled apart.

"I'm so glad you could come!" Jack said, smiling.

Martha hugged the Doctor, "How've ya been?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I'm alright."

Jack and Martha glanced at each other, they were both thinking about the fact that he was alone.

Gwen hugged the Doctor and Mickey just shook his hand.

"So where is the new mother?"

"In her room…sleeping, but she'll kill me if you don't just go in there," Jack said.

The Doctor nodded and they all headed for the room. They stopped outside it and the Doctor went in first.

Ellie had been restless and she turned over when she heard the door open. She saw the Doctor and let out a squeal of excitement. He laughed and went over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"When did you get here?" Ellie asked after they pulled away.

"Just a few minutes ago, I wound up parked in some storage cupboard," he answered.

She laughed, "Have you seen the baby?"

"Yeah, that's where I found Jack and the rest of the team. Your son is gorgeous."

Ellie smiled, "I've barely seen him since he was born though," she said.

"Well we'll take care of that!" the Doctor went to the door, "Ellie wants to see the baby…do something about that," he said to Jack.

The Captain raised his eyebrow, "Um…okay then," he said.

"Gwen!" Ellie squealed.

Gwen laughed as she walked in with her balloons and flowers, "How ya doing love?" she asked.

"Oh I'm alright I suppose…" Ellie answered, smiling as the rest of the team came in.

"Well you look lovely," Ianto said.

Ellie smiled, "Oh I'm so glad you guys came! The nurse wants me to sleep but I kind of don't feel like it. Oh and did you see the news story they ran about me having the baby?!" she exclaimed.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "They mentioned you on the news?"

"Oh because I'm a former prime ministers daughter I suppose," she replied.

The Doctor nodded in understanding, "Because the BBC has nothing better to report then me having a baby," Ellie said, frustration lacing her voice.

Jack knew why…she hated having any connection with the Master. She didn't want to be connected to him…even though she always got the question on the street 'Isn't your dad Harry Saxon?'

Ellie then looked to the Doctor, "We were wondering…if you wanted to be the baby's God Father…" she said suddenly.

The Doctor raised his eyebrow, "Really? Me….why?" he asked.

"Well because your so important to us and we want you to be apart of his life," Jack answered.

"Yeah okay then…this means there is hope for him yet!" the Doctor was slightly bouncing now.

Ellie rolled her eyes, Gwen had already agreed to be the God Mother. Gwen was Ellie's best friend and this meant the world to her that Gwen had agreed.

Then the nurse came in, bringing a wide awake baby boy with her.

"Here you are miss." She handed Ellie's son to her and Ellie smiled down at her baby.

"I think we should name him…Jacob…" she looked to Jack, "What do ya think?"

Jack nodded, "I like it…Jacob Owen Harkness," he said.

The parents smiled, and so did their friends. Maybe now they were going to finally get the complete happiness that had been ripped away four years ago. Oh if only that were true…

XX

A/N- So that is the first chapter. I wrote the prologue at like 12:30 last night. I was just lying in bed and that came to me. I thought it was the best opener I had come up with yet…so I wanted to use it. So Jack and Ellie are back…and it would appear the Master is going to be back too! So anyways…please review. I'm kind of in love with my prologue but not sure about the rest of the chapter. Please let me know what you think!

Lots of love, Beccs! ^_^


	2. Bringing Up Baby

Chapter Two

Bringing Up Baby

A week later, Ellie and Jack walked into their flat. Jacob was wrapped up in a blue blanket, sleeping in his mother's arms.

They looked at each other once inside and at once they lost their confidence. They were home alone with the baby…no doctor's to help…no nurses. They were all on their own.

Ellie walked into the room that they had set up for the baby. She sat down in the rocking chair that had been placed right next to the cot, and looked around the room. The walls had been painted a soft hue of blue, with green bedding.

Jacob opened his eyes, ice cold blue eyes staring into her warm blue ones.

"Hello darling," she whispered.

Jack walked in the room, some crackers on a plate for Ellie. He set them down on the table next to her and stared at his son.

"We did this," Ellie murmured.

"Something we did right," Jack laughed a little.

Jacob looked up at his father.

Jack looked at his son with some apprehension. He really hadn't held the baby yet, he was too scared to. Jack Harkness had faced the aliens. Saved the world too many times to count…and had gone to the end of the universe. Killed so many times, at the hands of many merciless monsters. But when it came to a little defenseless baby, he was terrified to hold his own son.

Ellie looked at Jack, "He's not made of porcelain. You holding him is no different then when you hold me," she said.

Jack met her eyes and he slowly reached out for Jacob. Ellie handed him over and Jack took his son into his arms. She watched with a smile as he stood there and at once relaxed. He was unsure of what to say to his son, but he had never felt more complete.

Ellie grinned, she stood up and Jack took her place in the rocking chair. She grabbed a cracker off the plate and popped one in her mouth. Then she left the room and returned a moment later with the camera. At once she began to take pictures. Jack didn't notice however, the baby in his arms becoming his one and only care in the world.

XX

_*That Night*_

At about three thirty, the baby's screams rang through the flat.

"Ellie…baby's up," Jack groaned into his pillow.

"Go deal with him," Ellie said, turning over and pulling the covers over her head.

"I have to work in the morning," Jack protested.

Ellie sat up at once and turned on the lamp, Jack looked at her, "You did not just say that to me," she said.

"It's the truth though…" he said.

"Were you in labour for almost twenty four hours? Did you have what felt like stabbing in your back, over and over for all that time? Did you have your stomach cut open?" she asked.

Ellie picked up her pillow and hit Jack hard on the head with it.

"Ow!" he groaned.

"Now imagine that….over and over again…every few minutes!" she told him.

Jack nodded, "Alright I'm going!"

Jack quickly got out of the bed and rushed out of the room before Ellie could hit him again.

Ellie smiled to herself and then turned the lamp off, going back to sleep.

Jack walked into the nursery and turned on the lamp. He went to the cot and lifted the baby out, "Oh God that smells!" he cried once he discovered the baby's ailment.

He carried Jacob over to the changing station and remedied the situation.

Jack then placed the baby back in the cot and headed for the door when Jacob began to cry again. He went back over and lifted his son again, he at once stopped crying.

"Oh I read about your type in that book Ellie bought….why on Earth would you do this to me?" he asked.

The baby just smiled.

"Before I met your mother I didn't need to sleep so much," he grumbled.

The baby cooed a little and a bubble came up, it stayed for a minute and then popped.

Jack smirked; he sat down next to the cot, turning the sound machine off. They were both silent as they stared at each other. Then he found himself humming a little tune, trying to find a way to get the baby to sleep.

After the humming turned into a full on song, Jacob fell asleep. Jack gratefully placed his son into the cot and turned the sound machine back on. He flipped the light off and tip toed off to his own bed.

He climbed into bed and went back to sleep.

**XX**

When Jack woke up the next morning, Ellie wasn't beside him. Which was odd in it's self, she was never up before him.

He stood up and walked to the living room where he heard the television on. Ellie was sitting on the sofa, feeding Jacob and watching the news.

"Morning," he said.

She nodded, clearly engrossed in the story on the news.

Jack stood there and looked at the television, reports of Brad and Angelina being pregnant yet again. He rolled his eyes and headed for the kitchen. A moment later, he sat down next to Ellie, a bowl of corn flakes in his hand.

She looked at him, "Can you bring home some chocolate today?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I thought once the baby was born the weird cravings would stop."

"What a girl can't ask for chocolate without being accused of having weird cravings? Just pick me up some chocolate, please."

Jack just nodded as he ate.

After a few minutes Jacob finished eating, Ellie put him in his pram and went to the kitchen. She then returned with a muffin in her hand and a cup of tea. As she sat down Jack came into the living room, fully dressed and ready for work.

She sat there for a moment, picking at the muffin.

"Ellie…I'm heading out," Jack announced.

Ellie looked at him, "Alright…see you later."

Jack leaned down and gave her a kiss. She smiled at him as he kissed the baby on the forehead and left the flat.

**XX**

"_Wait…please," Ellie pleaded._

_The man looked at her, "Please…just give the baby back…I'll go in his place," she offered._

"_Well…this is an appealing offer…" he said slowly._

_She flinched slightly, knowing the voice and fearing it._

"_Ellie, what the hell are you doing? This isn't gonna solve anything," Jack hissed in her ear._

"_But it will get our son out of harms way…that's all that matters to me," Ellie replied._

_Jack was going to argue, but he wasn't going to win and he knew it._

"_Very well…come here…" the man with their son said._

_Ellie looked at Jack and they shared a kiss, then they walked together closer to the man they hated. Jack took Jacob at the same time the Master grabbed Ellie by the arm. She stared after her son as Jack took steps back, for safety precautions. _

_Jack then disappeared from sight as she and the Master vanished in a bright light, "I love you!" she screamed, but Jack never heard it._

**XX**

Ellie shot up with a start, sweat was dripping from her forehead. The baby was crying, so she had no time to even think about the nightmare. She stood up and lifted the baby out of his pram; she changed him and fed him. Then she ordered some delivery for supper…Jack would be home soon. Tonight they could maybe discuss what the dream had meant.

Shortly after she hung up, the door opened and Jack walked in, a box of chocolates in one hand and some roses in the other. She gasped in delight when she saw them, "Oh their lovely!" she awed.

Jack smiled and set them down on the table, he then took the baby from her arms and they shared a quick peck. Ellie went to get a vase and placed the flowers in. She opened the chocolates and popped one in just as the doorbell rang and the baby let out a cry.

Ellie sighed as she allowed the candy to melt in her mouth. Then she went to the door and opened it. The man looked in past her at Jack who was trying to soothe the baby.

"Here you are love," Ellie said, handing the delivery man the money.

He took it and handed her the pizza and calzone she ordered. He gave Ellie her change and then left.

After they ate, Ellie sang the baby to sleep and she sat down on the sofa where Jack was watching the TV.

"I had a dream this afternoon," she began.

Jack turned down the television and looked at her, "What about?"

"Um…the Master and he had Jacob," she answered.

Jack looked alarmed, "What do you mean he had Jacob?"

"I mean I dreamed that he had our son and I offered to go in his place, so Jacob wouldn't be harmed," Ellie explained.

Jack was silent as he thought of this, "Well the Master is dead…so no worries there," he tried to laugh a little, but it still sounded incredibly nervous…

**XX**

**A/N- All I want to say is…the author notes wouldn't be here if they weren't important…if you have not read 'The Masters Daughter', 'Letting Go' or 'Good and Broken' you need to read those first. It is important.**

**Because if not you will be lost…sonny…Ellie Saxon you wouldn't know unless you've read the first two stories, cause she is my own character. Not someone from the show.**

**Thanks loads guys! Review and you can have some cookies!**

**Much love, Beccs! ^_^**


	3. The Voices in the Dark

Chapter 3

The Voices in the Dark

A week later, Ellie had to take her first outing with the baby. She put Jacob in his car seat, gave him his blanket, and once she was sure he was secure, Ellie grabbed her bag and went out to the car.

She placed the car seat in the back, secured it tightly in place and then got in the drivers seat. Ellie put her seat belt on, started the car and glanced at Jacob. He was asleep at this point; she smiled to herself and then left the parking garage. Ellie first headed to the dry cleaners. Jack had spilled milk all over his coat and had looked bizarre walking around Cardiff without it. So she had to pick it up. Once she had the coat Ellie headed to the grocery store.

This was something she had read about with parents and taking new babies to the store. She had slight worries about it. Most commonly…old grannies coming up, touching the baby and the baby getting sick. Ellie sighed, she knew many different ways to use a gun, killed aliens, and had once helped Harold Saxon torture prisoners, now the thought of old grannies was truly terrifying.

Then again, everything scared her these days, ever since they brought Jacob home.

Ellie parked the car a few minutes later, grabbed her bag and went to get Jacob out of the back. She carried him in, and placed his car seat into the trolley. She then looked around the store and headed off to get the items on her list. Oh how domestic her life had become. But Ellie had no regrets, and she knew she never would.

XX

"Six old ladies Jack! Six little old ladies came up today and had their hands all over Jacob!" Ellie exclaimed that night as she handed him his tea.

Jack laughed slightly, "Why didn't you just ask them to look but not touch?"

"Well it was kind of hard…and by the third lady I tried! But she didn't have a hearing aid in. I had to repeat Jacob's name like three times before she understood, and even then she thought I said Jonah," she replied.

"I don't know what to tell you then. Let's just make sure he doesn't get sick," he offered.

"Yeah thanks for that," Ellie paused, "Oh your coat is hanging up in the closet."

Jack looked incredibly happy, "Thank God for you."

"I know right?" she giggled.

Jack walked over and kissed her gently.

They ate dinner, put the baby to sleep, and then headed in. The last thought on both of their minds before they went to sleep, was the domestic-ness of the whole thing, but neither cared much, because Ellie and Jack had a beautiful baby boy, sleeping in the next room. They felt complete.

XX

_*6 Months Later*_

The baby sat in his pram, which was right next to the desk Ellie found herself sitting at. She looked up from some investigating she was doing on the laptop and looked at her son, "Hello love," she said softly.

The baby smiled and then a bubble came out of his mouth, which popped almost at once.

Ellie smiled, forgetting about her work at once. It was something that happened all too often when she was alone with the baby. She pulled the camera out of the desk drawer and began to take some pictures of the baby, which caused Jacob to coo and giggle at the flash.

The door opened, "Ellie?" Jack called out.

"I'm in here," she replied as she picked up the baby and held him close for a moment.

Jack walked in and kissed Ellie.

"Did you get the case file typed up?" he asked.

"I'm almost done," she answered.

Jack glanced at it and then smiled at her, "What is that intoxicating smell coming from the kitchen?" he asked.

Ellie grinned, "Go look."

Jack turned and left the office; he went to the kitchen and opened the oven. Ravioli was baking in the oven, "You made it!" he cried.

"Yep."

Jack came over and took Jacob; he put the baby back in his pram and then walked back over to Ellie. She smiled at him and then was in his arms. He kissed her gently. Ellie kissed back and almost at once they were on the sofa in the living room.

She laughed, "Jack, supper is going to burn…"

"You're no fun," Jack murmured as he kissed around her collar bone.

"Well you can eat it burnt if you want…but I really don't wanna have it burned," she replied.

Jack looked up into her eyes and they kissed. He then stood up and helped her off of the sofa. Ellie straightened her hair and blouse and then walked into the kitchen. Jack disappeared and came back into the room again with the baby in his arms.

"Ellie," a voice suddenly said, low in a whisper right in her ear.

She spun around, and only saw Jack who was talking to Jacob.

"D-did you say something?" she asked softly.

Jack looked at her, "I told our son that he stinks…" he said slowly.

"So you didn't just say my name?"

"No…are you alright?"

Ellie nodded slowly, "Yeah…I suppose so."

She turned back to the oven and pulled the dish out. She set it on the stove and got some plates out.

As Ellie was serving the food, Jack made a noise with his tongue and she watched with amusement as Jacob mimicked his father.

This went back and forth between the father and his son for several minutes.

"Alright children, it's time to eat," she said.

Jack smiled as he set Jacob into the play pin on the floor. The baby moved around on his stomach for a few seconds as then attempted to sit up, like he saw mummy and daddy doing.

Ellie handed Jack his plate and they sat down. She put on an evening program for the baby, much to Jack's annoyance. But Jacob watched.

Once they were done eating, Ellie placed Jacob in his swing which hung in the kitchen as she began to wash the dishes.

"Ellie."

She spun around again; Ellie had a plate in her hand, which she dropped on the floor in shock at the sound of the voice again. A voice she hadn't heard in so long.

Jacob saw the plate, heard the crash and began to cry.

Jack looked up from some files, "What's the matter."

"I heard it again! I heard my name!" she cried.

Jack came over and picked up Jacob, soothing him, "What?"

Ellie was becoming hysterical, "Jack…I heard the Master's voice…calling out my name," she said.

Jack looked like he had been punched as Ellie collapsed to the floor, trying to pick up the pieces of broken plate.

"Ellie."

"There it is again," she cried, throwing a shard across the floor.

Jacob had stopped crying but was staring at his mother, contemplating breaking into tears again himself.

Jack bent down to her level and the baby reached for his mother's arms, she took him.

"Are you sure you heard him?" Jack asked.

Ellie nodded, "I'm forever haunted by his voice Jack…I would know it anywhere," she answered.

Jack was silent, "Okay…go sit down…play with the baby. I'll get this all cleaned up and I'll finish washing the dishes. Let me know if you hear him again. I want to tell the Doctor, but I don't want to rush right in to calling him. Alright?" he asked.

Ellie nodded numbly. She stood up, clutching Jacob to her chest and walked out of the kitchen.

That night, Ellie didn't sleep. She lay in Jack's arms all night, but images of the Master plagued her memories. She got up at about quarter to five to check on the baby. Jacob was sound asleep and she just sat in a rocking chair next to his cot, watching him sleep.

The next afternoon, while Jack was at work and Ellie was cleaning up the flat, Gwen came over.

"Jack says he's worried about you," she said.

Ellie sat on the sofa, staring for a moment at Jacob who was sitting in his play sphere, chewing on one of the toys attached to it, "When I'm hearing my dead father who isn't really my father calling out my name…everyone should be worried, and not just about me," she said softly.

"Well I don't have a lot to say on the matter. He was Prime Minister for a couple of days and then he just died. Those Toclafane or whatever, assassinated him and the President. You never really say why you hate him so much…well besides the fact that he lied to you about being your dad. You tell me he was a horrible man and did horrible things…but won't tell me what," Gwen replied.

Ellie looked at her, "I wish I could Gwen…you wouldn't remember…but we had a different relationship before…we first met. I knew you before you knew me…if that makes any sense," she said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"That night…at Bar Reunion…with John, it wasn't the first time we had met. I remember our first meeting, but you wouldn't. Because it happened in the future, and all of time was re-written, thus anyone who had been on Earth…forgot it all," Ellie answered.

Gwen was silent.

"You know I'm from the future…and all this time I've been waiting for you and Rhys to have a baby. You have to have one….or else I'm gonna disappear. I'll cease to ever exist," Ellie went on.

"What are you on about Elle?" Gwen inquired.

"I'm your descendant…some great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great times ten daughter. That's why in the year that never was…we got along so well, and I looked to you as a mother. I still do…" Ellie said.

Gwen raised an eyebrow, "How can you know this?" she asked.

"Because I've looked into the Time Vortex. That was what gave me my memory back of Jack…and our relationship! I went into the Doctor's ship…and looked into the Time Vortex. I saw my entire history played before my eyes…I saw everything. Bits of my future….but mostly my past, and my lineage. Who my ancestors were…and apparently my family traces back to a Welsh family in Cardiff. Why do you think I was so giddy at your wedding…well at the reception anyways…" Ellie smiled slightly at the memory.

"Oh my God," Gwen said softly.

"Got it now?" Ellie asked.

Gwen slowly nodded. She then hugged Ellie.

"Thus another reason why we wanted you to be Jacob's God mother," Ellie said next.

There was then a roaring noise in the kitchen. Ellie knew the noise and jumped up. Jacob knew it too and he began to squeal in delight as a large blue box appeared in the kitchen.

The door opened, "Ello everyone!" the Doctor announced, smiling.

Ellie rushed over to him and threw her arms around him. The Doctor hugged back, "Hey! What's the matter?" he asked.

She pulled back, "It's just good to see you."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, saw Gwen and smiled, and then he saw Jacob, "Hiya Jakey boy!" he said as he walked over and lifted his God son out of the sphere.

Ellie watched as the Doctor bounced the baby in his arms a bit and Jacob giggled in delight.

"I was thinking of making you guys your own K-9. Jacob would love him…and you wouldn't have to walk him or anything," the Doctor offered, looking at Ellie.

She smiled, he knew how much she had loved Sarah Jane's robotic dog, "I would love that. Maybe K-9 could help out a bit with the baby," Ellie had to laugh.

"Alright then, I'll build you, your own robo-dog," the Doctor smiled.

"Well I better be getting back to the Hub," Gwen said.

Ellie smiled and the girls hugged. Gwen nodded at the Doctor and then she left.

Ellie headed to the kitchen to put on the kettle and then she returned to see the Doctor handling a toy and muttering that it was a bit of a silly idea.

"Um…do Time Lords have ways of contacting people…like humans…without use of a telephone or anything?" she asked.

The Doctor looked up at her, slightly taken a back by her question, "Um yeah sure…there are a few ways. Most commonly…we can contact someone…by focusing on them intently and speaking in their head. Often it's even easier if that person has a psychic connection. Or physical…why?" he asked.

Ellie was leaning in the door way, "I dunno…Jack would kill me if I told you," she said.

"Well he would have a hard time laying a finger on you…because he would have to go through me first," the Doctor warned.

She smiled, "Well it's just…I heard my name called last night…it sounded so close, like not in my head…like right behind me. But Jack didn't hear a thing…and…it was the Master's voice."

The Doctor kept a straight face, though Ellie knew he was struggling with this bit of information, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked.

"Well…it was late, and Jack didn't want to worry you," she answered.

"Ellie…anything to do with hearing the Master…I need to know ASAP," he replied as he stood up.

"Sorry," she said quickly.

The Doctor smiled, his usual 'everything is fine but not really' smile, "It's alright Ellie…just the next time this happens…tell me."

Ellie nodded, "Yeah sure."

The Doctor bounced and grinned, causing the baby to giggle again.

That was when the kettle went off and Ellie returned to the kitchen. When she walked back in a moment later with two mugs of steaming tea, she saw with amusement that the Doctor had let Jacob see the Sonic Screwdriver and the baby now had his mouth all over it, much to the Doctor's distress.

"Here you go Doctor," she said, handing him the mug.

The Doctor bounded up from his crouched position and took the mug from her.

"Thanks."

"I'm thinking of asking Jack to bring home some chips…you wanna stay for tea?" she asked.

The Doctor nodded, "Absolutely…I'll never turn down an offer on chips," he said.

Ellie smiled, she set her tea down and went for the phone. There was silence as she called Jack and then talked to him about bringing home some burgers and chips for supper. She wanted to surprise him by the Doctor's appearance so she just told him that Gwen and Rhys were coming over for supper.

She hung up the phone and saw the baby had since dropped the Sonic Screwdriver and was staring at the phone. The Doctor quickly swiped up the Screwdriver and handed Jake the cell phone that Martha had given him.

He bent back down so that he was level with the baby, and flipped open the screen. The baby's eyes went wide with amazement at the glow emanating from the phone.

Ellie laughed and kissed her son on top of the head. He looked up at her but then quickly back to the phone, gripping it tightly, as if worried the Doctor was gonna take it away again.

She sat down in the corner chair and the Doctor sat down next to the baby. She glanced at him; he was so wrapped up in the little boy. His world was focused completely on that baby right now.

"I'm thinking of a picnic tomorrow afternoon. Would you like to come?" she asked the Doctor.

He looked up, "If I can play with my God son," the Doctor grinned.

"Well of course…it's not like were having a picnic and leaving the baby behind," Ellie replied, laughing.

"Yeah I'll be there," he said.

That was when the door opened and Jack came in, two bags in his hand. He almost dropped them when he saw the Doctor.

The Doctor stood up casually, his hands in his pockets.

"This is our guest for supper then?" Jack asked, glancing for a brief second at Ellie.

"Yeah I decided to pop round…see my favorite Harkness…" the Doctor paused, "Your son, and Ellie invited me to dinner," he said.

"Well then…let's eat," Jack said, smiling as he set the bags on the table.

Ellie picked up Jacob to feed him and as she sat there, feeding her son, she had to smile. The two men who meant the world to her, here in the flat, talking, eating chips…and soo happy. It was the little things like this that with the job she did…she grew to really appreciate them…

**XX**

**A/N- Okay so…next chapter is possibly going to be shorter. Chapter 5 is when some really interesting stuff happens. I'm yanking ten.5 and Rose into this shindig. I am soo thankful to those who have reviewed so far! Thank you so much! You are all stars!**

**Keep the reviews coming, and spread the love.**

**Much thanks, Beccs! ^_^**


	4. A Picnic

Chapter Four

A Picnic

The next morning, Ellie spent the better half making sandwiches and salads and things for the picnic. The Doctor was of course coming, along with Gwen, Martha, and Ianto. Mickey was going to stay behind and monitor things at the Hub, though he had been invited.

At quarter till, Ellie loaded up the car and put Jacob in the car seat. She drove to the local park and by the time she pulled up, the Torchwood SUV was parked. Behind the bathrooms, she spotted the familiar blue box and sighed with happiness. The Doctor hadn't gotten the time messed up when he decided to come.

She got out of the car and as she was working on getting the baby out of the car seat, the Doctor came bounding over, "Let me help you," he offered.

"Thanks," she went to the rear to get the baby's bag and the picnic basket out, while the Doctor got Jacob out of the car seat.

He met Ellie at the rear and grabbed the baby's carrier, which he carried in one hand and Jacob in the other.

"Oh isn't he lovely!" one woman mused as the two walked towards a shaded area.

Ellie smiled, "Thank you very much."

"How old is he?" the woman then asked.

"Six months," the Doctor answered, smiling at the baby in his arms.

"Oh he's lovely…looks like his dad, he does."

Ellie raised an eyebrow, "He's not the father of my baby," she said with a nod to the Doctor.

The woman looked embarrassed, "Oh I'm soo sorry…I just naturally assumed. I mean…he's so good with the baby."

Ellie was about to quickly explain that the Doctor was the God father but then Jack came up; "Hey!" he said and kissed her on the cheek.

Ellie smiled, "Hey stranger."

The woman looked appalled and yet slightly confused.

Jack took no notice and instead focused on taking Jacob out of the Doctor's arms.

Ellie then looked back to the woman as the men walked off, "The man in the brown trench coat is my sons God father. The man in the grey military coat is my boyfriend," she said.

The woman nodded as if she understood, "Sorry…I just assumed that the first man was your husband or something…but then again silly me! No wedding bands!" and the woman walked off.

Ellie watched her for a moment and then headed over to Jack and the team.

"Okay so that woman thought we were a couple," she told the Doctor.

"What? Were we giving off a couple vibes?" the Doctor asked.

"You kind of looked couple-ish. Picnic basket…baby and everything," Gwen offered.

"Oh how lovely," Ellie commented as she set the basket down and spread out the quilt she had brought for them to sit on.

After they all ate, Gwen and Ellie stayed on the blanket while Jacob played with some toys, and the guys (along with Martha) went off to play with a Frisbee. On occasion, Jacob stopped what he was doing to watch, but kept going back to his toy.

"Lunch was lovely Ellie, thanks," Gwen said, smiling at her friend.

Ellie looked at Gwen, "Thanks…I had a busy morning this morning, but I enjoyed making it all."

There was silence, "Tell you what though…I need to tell Jack something. Can you stay here with the baby?" she asked.

Gwen nodded, "Sure."

Ellie stood up and kissed Jacob on the top of his head, and then ran off to the others.

Gwen looked at her God son; he stared after his mother and then looked to Gwen. He giggled. Gwen just smiled and laid down on her back, she stared up at the sky for just a moment and then closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth that the sun light offered.

There was a gust of wind through the trees, but Gwen paid it no mind. She liked the feeling, and the cool breeze it offered.

"Hey so I was thinking…" Ellie paused as the breeze came through the trees, and then she heard that voice. A laughter and then spun around, Gwen was so far off but she could just barely make out the shape of Gwen lying down on the blanket. Ellie took a step forward; the Doctor stepped right behind her.

Then Ellie was running, faster then she had ever run before. Gwen had sat up at this point and was staring at the empty carrier in horror.

Jack and the Doctor were close behind Ellie.

"Oh my God…Ellie…Jack, I only had my eyes closed for a moment and…" Gwen was crying at this point.

Ellie fell to her knees, her baby was gone. Stolen away.

She looked around, but no one had a baby. But then she knew how the baby had been taken…there was only one way. Ellie looked up at the Doctor, tears pouring out of her eyes; he looked at her and said, "The Master."

**XX**

**A/N- So…the chapter was like…super short. But hey go me! Two chapters in one day. I know it was short but I had to end it there…just had to. So anyways, I'm gonna try to work on this tomorrow. But I need to work on Before the Worst annnd I need to work on this fiction piece I started working on last night.**

**So anyways, please review! I love you and I love the reviews! **

**Much love, Beccs! ^_^**


	5. A Trip Between Realities

Chapter Five

A Trip Between Realities

"He looks like Ellie," a blonde woman said, looking at the little baby.

"He's whiny and annoying like Ellie," her husband sneered.

"Oh but he's sweet!" the woman cooed.

She lifted the baby boy to her chest, but this didn't seem to stop Jacob from crying.

"Do you want to stay here while I go to get Miss Tyler?" the Master asked.

Lucy looked up, "Yes…I don't think it's safe to take this poor little baby to another Universe," she said.

The Master shrugged, "Very well then…see you later…and get him to shut up," he said.

Lucy nodded and watched as her husband disappeared.

XX

"But…he was cremated," Ellie said softly.

The Doctor bent down to her level, "I know Ellie…I don't know how any of this is possible," he said.

Jack then joined them and took Ellie into his arms, "We have to get him back, before he does something horrible," she cried.

"We will Ellie…he's not going to get away with this," Jack said.

Jack and the Doctor made eye contact.

They quickly cleaned up and Jack had to practically carry Ellie to the car. He set her in the back seat and got in the drivers seat. The Doctor sat in the back with Ellie, who placed her head in his lap and cried the entire trip home.

Once in the flat, Ellie looked around at all of the toys scattered about. The Doctor stood there awkwardly, silently blaming himself for all of this.

The two men watched as she went up the hall and into the Nursery. Jack slowly followed and watched as the woman he loved fell to pieces in the rocking chair. He set the carrier down and slowly left the room.

"How are we going to find him?" Jack asked.

The Doctor looked up from the cup of tea he was making, "I don't know Jack. He was dead, Lucy shot him, and he died in my arms! I set his body on fire…Ellie and I both saw it…so how in the world am I supposed to know where to even start about finding him?!" he retorted.

"Doctor he has my son!" Jack practically shouted.

"You think I don't know that? I love Jacob just as much as you do, so don't make this all about you. Because right now I have to try to think…where the Master would go…where he would have Jacob…and I can't do this with you making it all personal. Because don't forget, I am Jacob's God father!" the Doctor shouted back.

It was then that Ellie came into the kitchen, "Will you two both shut the fuck up?!" she screamed.

They looked at her.

"He's my baby! The baby that I carried for nine months and was in labour with for twenty-four hours, he's my son…my little boy! And that fucking crazy asshole has him…this is about me, don't you see that?! I was a failure to him I guess…and now he has my son…to make us all pay!" When Ellie finished speaking, she was crying even harder now, both men were speechless.

Jack slowly went to Ellie and tried to take her in his arms but she pulled away, "Don't touch me!"

Ellie then turned around and walked back up the hall and to the Nursery, slamming the door hard behind her.

Jack looked at the Doctor, "I'm sorry," he said softly.

The Doctor shrugged, "You're a worried father…I can relate." He then pushed past Jack and walked into the living room. He sat down and took his coat off, which he tossed onto the chair in the corner.

He stood there for a moment, bouncing on the balls of his feet and sipping his tea. Something about all of this was just soo wrong on so many levels.

XX

Rose Tyler was standing outside a shop. She had just been out to pick up some groceries and was now waiting for a taxi to come by.

One came by and she whistled for it. The vehicle stopped and Rose climbed in. She gave the directions to her home and it began to drive off.

"Been shopping then?" the driver asked, making small talk.

Rose looked up from the text message she was sending, "Yeah…"

The man had such a calm and soothing voice. But Rose ignored it and went back to her texting.

*Rose this is difficult. Why do you insist on it?*-Doctor

*Becuz I'm in a taxi and can't talk*-Rose

*Are you coming home?*-Doctor

*You miss me? Lol*-Rose

*Terribly so*-Doctor

*I'll be home soon…*-Rose

*Alright, can I send your crazy mother home?*-Doctor

*LOL…what is she doing now?*-Rose

*Trying to cut my hair*-Doctor

*Tell her I said that if she comes near you with scissors I'll beat her with a stick*-Rose

*Will do, love you*-Doctor

*Love you too*-Rose

Rose then put her phone away and looked out the window. The taxi had stopped and they were no where near home, "Um…this isn't where I sent you to…" she said slowly.

The man turned around, smiling at Rose, "Oh I know…but how else I was going to get you to come with me. I had to make you think I was a taxi driver…"

Rose went to unbuckle her seat, but the Master grabbed her arm. She looked up at him and brought the other around to punch him in the face.

She got out of the seat and out of the car, Rose took off running. But she had no idea where she was at. She looked around just a moment to see him in hot pursuit. She kept running and rounded a corner, but then as if in a movie. She found herself in a dead end.

He slowly came up to her, "Do you know who I am?"

"No…" Rose said slowly, trying to find something that she could beat him off with.

"I'm sure you've heard of me though…"

"Who are you then?"

"I'm the Master…and you are coming with me."

He grabbed her arm and they were gone, Rose screamed out, but it was too late.

XX

When the bright light disappeared, Rose found herself on a cold hard floor, she looked up. There in a rocking chair, in a lovely blue evening gown, was a woman with blonde hair. She had a baby in her arms; he was squirming, but quiet.

Rose quickly stood up, "Where am I?" she asked.

"The Universe you came from," the Master answered.

She spun around and saw the man; he was now wearing a smart looking suit, "What do you mean I'm in my own Universe? I can't be," she said.

"Oh but you are…and you know the parents of that little baby there…I would say that you are good friends," he continued.

Rose looked at the baby, "Jack and Ellie had a baby?" she asked, seeing the resemblance between the two.

"Ah smart as paint! You knew it!" the Master cried.

Rose reached for the baby and Lucy handed him over, "Why did you take him?" she asked, staring into the eyes of the now calm baby.

"Oh because their all wrapped up into this. I had to take the baby…it was the only way of getting their attention…well that and sneaking into Ellie's subconscious and freaking her out by calling her name," he grinned madly.

Rose looked at the man, "You really are insane," she commented.

"Oh I pride myself on it," the Master replied.

"So what do you want me for?" Rose asked next.

"Just as I plan on using this baby against his parents…you will be used against everyone. The people who love you…Jack Harkness…Mickey Smith, Sarah Jane Smith, and of course let us not forget…the Doctor," he answered.

"I should have known…wouldn't be the first time someone would use our relationship against him."

Rose looked at the baby, he was sleeping now.

"He does so well with you," Lucy said slowly, looking at Rose.

"Yeah well he probably knows that I'm friends with his daddy…and that I didn't take him away from his mum," Rose scoffed.

Lucy frowned, "Harry it isn't fair," she complained.

"Life isn't fair…but the baby will get used to us soon," he replied.

"I swear to God…if anything happens to this baby…I will help Jack kick your ass. Not to mention I've seen the way Ellie operates, and she will come after you too," Rose said.

"Oh Ellie wouldn't do anything rash," the Master commented.

"You shouldn't underestimate her…she's changed a lot. Helped us take on Davros," Rose smiled, "She's very strong and not scared."

"Oh then you must not know the same Ellie we know…" the Master stepped to the side and Rose saw a large screen, he pressed a button and an image of Ellie appeared.

She was in a Nursery, crying and shouting swears about the Master. But then it would turn to her muttering her fears for her child, and of the Master.

"But that's natural! You have her child!" Rose looked down into her arms, "Well I currently have her child…but you have us both in captivity. Of course she's terrified, some certified wack job has kidnapped her baby!" she said.

The Master was about to say something, he looked at Ellie's image and then back to Rose, "Wait…Davros?"

Lucy nodded quickly, "Back when I was still working on building the machine to bring you back, the Daleks invaded again," she said.

"Davros came back…Dalek Caan flew into the Time War and saved Davros. They came here and stole twenty seven planets out of time and space, but ultimately…we all defeated the Daleks. The Doctor, Jack Harkness, Donna Noble, Martha Jones," the Master made a look of disgust at Martha's name and Rose grinned before continuing, "Myself, my mum, Mickey Smith, Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Sarah-Jane Smith, Luke Smith, and Ellie Saxon."

The Master raised an eyebrow, "You know…that's quite good. Shame I wasn't there, would have been interesting to see old Davros again. But if a simple Dalek could get into the Time War…then there is hope for me yet," he said.

Rose rolled her eyebrows, "It cost Dalek Caan his mind," she said.

The Master looked at her, "Um…I lost my mind hundreds of years ago."

She sighed, "Point quite taken."

"Give me the baby back," Lucy said.

Rose looked at her and slowly handed Jacob over.

"What is his name by the way?" she asked, looking at the baby still.

"Jacob…" Lucy answered.

"Right…"

"Well Miss Tyler, time to see your lodging. Come with me," the Master said.

Rose looked back at him and slowly followed him. The Master led her to a cell in the basement and threw her in.

Rose watched as he smiled at her and left her in the cell. Heading back up, and that was the last light Rose Tyler saw in a long time…

**XX**

**A/N- Okay so I did my best with this chapter, mostly focusing on the Master however. **

**So guess what today is?**

**The one year anniversary of 'The Master's Daughter'. Ellie is one year old! ******

**Fun isn't it? Hence why I worked to update again today. I know I'm doing a lot of writing…and that happened with The Master's Daughter…and then I crashed. So who knows how long my writing spark will last ;)**

**So anyways…keep the reviews coming, cause they keep me inspired. Much love, Beccs! ^_^**


	6. Playing Into the Trap

Chapter 6

That night, the Doctor stayed on the sofa in the living room. Jack pulled it out to be a bed, though he knew his friend never slept.

After the Doctor was situated, Jack went to the nursery. Ellie was still in the rocking chair, staring numbly at the empty cot, she was going mad in the silence of the flat. Not having her giggling baby, or a fussing baby, not wanting to sleep just yet.

"Ellie…you need to get some sleep. Tomorrow the Doctor, Ianto, and I are going to start searching for the Master. Do some stuff and see what we can find out. In the mean time…you need to come to bed, alright?" Jack asked softly.

She barely nodded, Ellie knew Jack was right and was exhausted, but she couldn't bring herself to get up out of the seat and go up the hall to the bedroom. Jack walked over to her and gently picked her up. Ellie wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and he carried her out of the room.

The Doctor sat sadly, perched on the sofa, the evening news playing but he could only pay attention to Jack carrying Ellie out of the room. A moment later the bedroom door closed and he let out a sad yet frustrated sigh.

He wanted to blame so many people for what happened that afternoon. The Time Lords were his first, and then Lucy for shooting him, but then he wound up at himself. The Doctor blamed himself for not keeping a better eye on Ellie and the baby, for not standing and watch the entire cremation, to make sure no one ever came back to remove the body or anything. It was all his fault, and he knew it.

---

"Ellie…?" Jack asked softly.

She didn't move.

"Need to put on your jim jams," he said next.

She still didn't make any movements.

Jack went to the wardrobe and pulled out some clothes for Ellie. Slowly he managed to help her get undressed and put on the pajamas. He then helped her to lie down and covered Ellie in the blankets. Jack pulled his braces down, unbuttoned his blue shirt, and then once his clothes were off and he was ready for bed, Jack crawled in beside her and gently, pulled her into his embrace.

Ellie slowly turned, buried her face in his white tee shirt, and cried into his arms.

That's how the first night went of Jacob not being in the flat. Ellie cried all night long, and Jack silently cried with her. For his missing son, for the daughter they lost so many years ago, for the pain Ellie endured from the Master all those years ago, and because he had been unsuccessful in keeping Jacob safe.

XX

"Jack there have been a few hits on that 'Where is Harry Saxon' site," Mickey announced when Jack and the Doctor walked in the next morning.

They had left Gwen with Ellie, un-sure of what Ellie may do if she had been left alone all day.

"What's it say?" the Doctor asked, rushing over to Mickey's work station.

"Well there have been a few nutter's saying how they love him and wish he would have married them instead of Lucy…but then there is this, '_Ever since the bizarre disappearance of Mr Saxon four and a half years ago, many rumours circulated the story. The most common and the state issued statement being that he died after the Toclafane murdered President Winters. But then of course, the state never thought to put up a Grave, which caused even more speculation that he could be alive. Well I've seen him!_

_He is alive and well, living in South London. Below is a blurry photo of him, taken with my cell phone. But you can see his outline. This was taken last week when I was running some errands. Blog away at this and listen to the Government try to disprove the photo!_'" Mickey finished reading and looked at the two men.

"It definitely looks like him," Jack commented.

"Thing is…the Master could be doing all sorts of moving around. He clearly has a teleport device of some sort, or else he wouldn't have been able to get to Cardiff and get away so quickly," the Doctor was silent as he rubbed the back of his head, hoping his hand would force ideas into his head.

"And for all we know, he could still be hanging around in London. But its soo big…who knows if he's even staying in South London," Martha commented.

Everyone looked at each other and then Jack raised an eyebrow, "I think I may know a way to find out, come on Doc."

The two men ran for the lift and a moment later they were speeding off towards a strip of clubs and shops.

"What are you taking me into some opium speakeasy den?" the Doctor asked when they got to the door, and just like in the films, a screen over a window slid open, the man behind the door nodded at Jack and allowed the two men in.

Jack looked at the Doctor, "There aren't speakeasy's anymore."

"It seems though like that's where you're taking me," the Doctor complained.

Jack shrugged and they continued walking. In the corner was a table, a see through curtain in front of it, and a bouncer type man standing guard.

"I need to see her," Jack told the man.

"Let him in," the girl at the table said.

The guard seemed aggravated with this, but allowed the Doctor and Jack behind the curtain. Both took a seat.

"Your son has gone missing," the little girl said, her tarot cards played out on the table, with one of Jack, a crying woman and one of a baby.

He nodded, "Do you know where he is?"

She began to shuffle the cards, spreading them out again and reading them, "England."

The Doctor looked slightly frustrated that Jack had rushed him to see a Tarot Reading little girl, and was tapping his foot slightly impatiently. The girl looked at the Doctor and then to Jack.

"Where in England? It's kind of big there," Jack asked next.

She made a brief but stern eye contact with him and then set the cards out again, "London…between the south and south west. But they won't be there for long…in a few days the man who has the baby wants to go to another London…far away from here."

Jack and the Doctor both looked at each other.

"The baby is safe however. His wife is caring for the baby; treating him like her own son…" the girl began to play with the cards again, "There is another being held captive. It's a woman…"

"Who is it?" the Doctor prompted.

"Can't say…but she know's you," the little girl answered, looking directly at the Doctor.

This made him un-easy.

"Alright…I think we can get it from here. Thank you," Jack stood up and the Doctor left the room after tipping his fingers in a polite gesture to the girl. He headed for the door but the girl stopped Jack, she put out the cards again and then looked at him, "Ellie will be scarred after all is said and done."

Jack looked un-easier now then ever before. He nodded shortly and ran after the Doctor.

XX

"Gwen, Ellie?!" Jack called out about ten minutes later when they got back to the flat.

Ellie and Gwen came out of the nursery, "What is it, did you get a lead?" Gwen asked.

"We have to go to London. Someone spotted him walking around up there and then we went to someone else…a bit of an expert I guess you could say, and she confirmed that they are in London. He's also kidnapped someone else…someone we both know. So we need to get up there," Jack explained quickly.

"I'm coming with you," Ellie replied.

"No you shouldn't…we can just pop up there in the TARDIS, and be back soon," Jack said.

"Actually I think we should drive, I don't want to risk the TARDIS getting stolen again," the Doctor spoke up.

"Alright whatever, we'll drive. But Ellie you are staying here," Jack went back to Ellie.

"Absolutely not, I'm going to London to help get our son back and you can't stop me!" she cried.

"Jack…she needs to come," the Doctor spoke up before Jack could reply.

He looked at his friend and then sighed, "Fine."

The couple went up the hall to get some things, and a moment later they were ready to go.

"Let's take this old thing to the Hub, Ianto can be put in charge of it…and then we can get going," the Doctor said, leaning against his ship.

"Alright, everyone pile in," Jack said.

"Well I should just drive…since my car is outside," Gwen mentioned.

"Alright…see you in a few minute," Jack said.

Gwen left the flat, and then the Doctor, Jack, and Ellie walked into the ship.

The Doctor went to the controls, hit a few buttons and a moment later, the three were walking out of the ship and into the Hub. Ellie sighed sadly as she looked around the base, oh how she had missed it.

"Did you get a lead then?" Mickey asked, walking up to the group.

"Yeah, were going to London. Mickey, Ianto you two stay here, I want Martha and Gwen to come with us," Jack answered.

"We'll have to take a second car," Ellie spoke up.

He looked at her and nodded.

"Where is Gwen?" Martha asked, leaning up against a desk.

"She's on her way over. Ianto make sure the cars are well stocked for the trip. We'll need food, some thermoses with your strongest coffee, decaffeinated tea for Ellie, and the rest of the kit," Jack said.

Ianto nodded and walked off.

"What is the rest of the kit?" the Doctor asked, his eyebrow rose.

Jack looked at him, "Guns."

"No we are not taking guns! We don't need them!" the Doctor protested.

"I'm taking them in my vehicle. It was a gun that stopped the Master before, and if it comes down to it…whether you want me to or not I will shoot him. If it means I'll be getting my son back," Jack argued.

The Doctor looked at the team; they all looked down at their feet, except for Jack. Everyone agreed with Jack, but they were all to scared to just tell the Doctor this himself.

He nodded, angry now, "Fine…but you shoot only if all hope is lost and there are no other options. You got that?"

Jack nodded, "Of course."

Ianto returned a few minutes later, "Car is packed up and ready to go."

At this point the Cog door was rolling open, and Gwen was coming in.

"Gwen your coming with us to London," Jack said.

She nodded slowly, "Alright…well then I better call Rhys at work and tell him…also I assume I'll need to pack up some clothes."

"Here Gwen just hop in the TARDIS, it will be quicker if I give you ride to your flat," the Doctor offered.

Gwen nodded again and then walked into the TARDIS with the Doctor.

--

"Call us if anything happens, day or night; I want to be kept up to date with the city. Have you got that?" Jack asked, leaning out the window talking to Ianto.

He nodded, "Of course. I have you on speed dial, so no worries there."

Jack winked at his two man team, left to guard Cardiff, and the two cars sped off. The Doctor, Jack, and Martha in one, Ellie and Gwen in the other.

XX

"Lucy do you see? They are playing right into my plan! We'll have Ellie back by tea time tomorrow!" the Master exclaimed.

"Darling you must contain your excitement, the baby is sleeping," Lucy said, looking down at Jacob.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Ellie will be with us again soon and our plan will work out! In the mean time…I need to go and taunt the other Doctor….but first."

The Master turned and ran down the stairs to the cell where Rose was locked up. He flicked on a light and looked at her. She was sitting on the chair of sorts that had been provided.

"He's coming, some genius your Doctor is! He's playing right into my trap!" the Master jumped up and down in excitement as he slapped his hands together.

Rose looked at him, "You're an idiot. The Doctor and Jack will both kick your ass; I'm not worried about him."

"Oh you're no fun, your supposed to cry about and trying to scream, in the vein hopes that someone would hear you!"

"I'm not going to play along how you want me to. I'm not weak," Rose snapped back.

"Whatever….in the mean time…I think I'm going to pay the other Doctor a visit. Mess with his mind a bit. See you later!" and the Master disappeared.

Rose's eyes went wide in worry, now that was a bad idea. This Doctor was still very much like his ninth incarnation, and he wouldn't take kindly to being taunted and especially if he knew that this was the man who had her captive. She slowly stood up and walked over to the bars. Rose pushed on them, trying to find a weak spot, but they were solid.

It was then that she pulled out her phone, she held it up to the ceiling of the cell, trying to locate a signal, but nothing came through.

She screamed out in frustration and threw the phone across the room.

"Oh Doctor….don't listen to him…I'm fine," she said aloud, very softly as she lost all hope…

**XX**

**A/N- Okay so I'm sorry for taking quite a few days to update. My weekend was really tough, drama with my dad….again. So now we have no car, and yesterday we had to use my neighbor's nasty smelly car to go to the Dentist. So yeah…in two weeks from tomorrow I have to go get some fillings! Fun isn't it?**

**At some point I also have to get a Root Canal…so this should be interesting. But in the mean time, mum needs to find a dentist or whatever that will be covered in our Medical Plan…or at least see if the one insurer we have, will help pay for a good portion with the guy we were advised to. So anyways…enough of my teeth decay problems.**

**I will try to work on chapter 7 today…though I seriously need to work on the other story. Also…I have a new website where you can view my videos. Hopefully all of them…I need to work on getting every one of them uploaded to my site. Also my other FanFic will be available on there I think. So yeah…let me know if you want the link.**

**In the mean time, review and spread the love!**

**Much love, Beccs! ^_^**


	7. They Don't Think That Much of You

Chapter 7

They Don't Think That Much of You

"What do ya mean, she never came home last night?!" Jackie screamed.

The other Doctor covered his face with his hands, worried Jackie was going to slap him.

"She was texting me while you were here yesterday, said she was on her way home, but then… she never showed up. I've tried calling her cell phone, tried everything. I called work, all the other places she might be, and no one's seen her," he explained quickly.

"Are you sure? Have you called her friends or anyone, seen if she's with them?" Pete asked. The Doctor nodded,

"Yes, I've called everyone; no one has seen her since she was shopping yesterday afternoon."

"We should call the police," Pete stated simply. Jackie looked at him anxiously,

"Do you think something could be wrong?"

"Well, love, it's not like her to disappear like this. It might be for the best, especially since now all of her friends know: if she doesn't turn up, they'll wonder why we haven't filed a missing persons report," he explained, using the logic to mask his worry.

"Alright, then, let's go."

The Doctor ran to the hall closet, grabbed his trainers and began shoving them (or rather, attempting to shove them) onto his feet as quickly as possible while still standing.

"Why can't you just sit down and do it?" Jackie asked, exasperated.

"No time, Jackie," the Doctor insisted, finally managing to them on. He put his foot against the wall to tie his laces, and then grabbed his coat. "Alright, ready?"

Jackie and Pete nodded at the conclusion of this spectacle and all three made for the door. Once outside, they got into Pete's car, telling the driver to head towards the Police Station.

"Is Miss Tyler not coming?" the driver asked.

"That's why were going to the station," Pete answered honestly.

The driver turned to look at the family with a confused expression,

"What do you mean?"

"She's gone missing, James; now can we get going, please?" The Doctor was getting impatient at this point, his foot tapping annoyingly on the floor of the car. Both Jackie and Pete silently recognized his impatience as being one of the habits he had inherited from the other one, the real Doctor.

James turned back around, started the car, and drove off to the police station.

A few minutes later they arrived; James got out of the car and opened the door for the Tylers and the Doctor.

"Hey, where's Tony?" the Doctor asked.

"He's with the babysitter, of course!" Jackie cried.

He flinched, waiting for the slap, but Pete restrained her and they walked up the steps of the Station. The Doctor was about to follow, but paused. He looked around, feeling a presence, but not seeing anyone but James, who was leaning against the car.

"Doctor," a voice whispered.

He spun around, knowing the voice all to well. James looked at him,

"Something the matter?"

"Shh," the Doctor held his finger up to his mouth and walked away from the steps. He headed up the street a bit and then turned down an alley. There was the Master, someone he'd never expected to see again.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

The Master looked up, smiling, "Oh, you know…bit of stolen technology from a girl at Torchwood."

"If you harmed any of them…"

"Easy, easy! It was Torchwood in Glasgow," the Master said quickly, as if that made everything alright. In a sense, it did.

"Where's Rose?" the Doctor questioned. The Master laughed,

"Oh, you should be interested to see how your darling Rose repaid your love!"

"What have you done to her?" the Doctor snarled.

"Oh, as I was torturing her," the Master began as if he were relating an ordinary day, "She called out for help, crying for the Doctor; oh, but not _you_…the REAL Doctor: the Doctor born on Gallifrey, the _Time Lord_ Doctor." The Master laughed.

The Doctor felt his heart tear into pieces, but didn't let his face didn't betray his emotion. "If you hurt Rose any further, it will be the last thing you have ever do."

"You know, I have the TARDIS, too. It's amazing, and the REAL Doctor," he paused and thought for a moment, then continued, "The _proper_ Doctor, didn't fix the controls on it, so I've been able to go all over the place. It's been really nice having the ship, flying through time and space with my wife Lucy – oh, you remember her, don't you? Anyways, and the song the TARDIS sings…with _any_ Time Lord in it. It's so magnificent, isn't it?" the Master paused, his dreamy smile coming off of his face, as he looked at the Doctor with mocked shock, "Oh, that's right. You don't hear her anymore, do you? You'd be about as useful in a TARDIS as Jackie Tyler."

The Doctor was trying desperately to control his anger, but it wasn't really working anymore; now the Master could see that his old enemy was disturbed by his words.

"You must feel so...human," said the Master, spitting out the last word as though it was vile--a curse word that had to be said quickly in polite company.

The Doctor was about to bring his fist around and punch his old enemy in the nose, regardless of how 'human' that act would have been, but before he could move, the Master got him first with his laser screwdriver. It wasn't a lethal hit, mind you, just enough to knock him out and to the ground. The Master laughed, before disappearing from the alley.

--

The group pulled into London that night. They had picked a hotel in central London, though no one knew how long they would be there.

Ellie had been restless the entire ride; she stayed awake the whole time, thinking about her son, worrying about what could be happening to him. She didn't care if the tarot girl had told them Lucy had been treating him like he was their son – she knew from first-hand experience that playing happy families with the Master rarely had a happy ending..

The Doctor didn't really speak to anyone once they were in the hotel; he stayed confined to his room. Next to his room were Gwen's and Martha's, and across the hall was Jack and Ellie's.

Ellie was all set to half-heartedly settle down and watch mind-numbing TV for the evening when Jack announced he was going to go order take out. Terrified, she waited until he'd ordered and left, then stood by the window which looking out on the parking lot for the entire time, worry wracking her brain that something was going to happen to Jack. Immortal or not, he could still be taken captive, or have any other number of horrible things happen to him, just like last time.

The fear died down at quarter to ten when Jack walked into the room, a bag of food for them in his hands. He set it down and went to give Gwen and Martha their food and the Doctor's. The couple said nothing as they ate. Ellie poked a bit at her chicken, and ate the rice. Once she was 'full' (or rather, once she deemed she had spent enough time pretending to be hungry) Ellie curled up on the bed to sleep.

Jack watched her for some time. Nightmares were plaguing her sleep, he could tell - the way she slept, the expression on her face…it was painfully clear to him that she was suffering. He went to the desk supplied in the room and pulled out his laptop. He checked the Harold Saxon site: no new updates. Jack sat there for about twenty minutes; he didn't know what he was looking for. Finally, he turned it off and went to Ellie's side, draping an arm protectively around her. They lay together all night, but he didn't sleep…

**XX**

**A/N- Oh God it's taken me soo long to write such a short chapter…I am sooo sorry how long it's taken me. I just decided to get on with it and update it…despite how crappy that ending was. **

**Anyways…HAVE YOU SEEN THE PICTURES OF JOHN SIMM ON THE DOCTOR WHO SET?!?!?**

***diez***

**He has blonde hair however…which is really weird…oh well.**

**THE MASTER IS BACK!! MWAH HA HA HA**

**I do not have a pent up love of this man….I don't….**

**Even though I did make a John Simm tribute video….**

**Ah…..you know who I've fallen madly in love with again? Bob from the Hush Sound. I love him too much to be considered healthy. Oh well :D**

**Review and I swear chapter 8 won't take as long! Much love, Beccs! ^_^**


	8. Nightmares

**A/N- Warnings: This chapter contains swearing (like the rest of the story) but also rape. It isn't that graphic or anything, but it's there…so read with caution. Also abuse…so yeah**

**Beccs! ^_^  
**

**XX**

**A/N- Warnings: This chapter contains swearing (like the rest of the story) but also rape. It isn't that graphic or anything, but it's there…so read with caution. Also abuse…so yeah**

**Beccs! ^_^**

**XX**

Chapter 8

Nightmares

"_Please, I just want to go home to my son," Ellie begged._

"_It isn't that easy!" the Master sneered._

_Ellie backed up against the wall, trying to put as much distance between the two of them as possible. _

_The Master grabbed her by the arm roughly, hitting her hard across the face. Ellie let out a cry and slid to the ground. He hit her again and she blacked out._

_--_

_As Ellie came to, she felt someone on top of her. Her eyes opened slowly; she could feel the disgusting sensation of blood on her forehead - her blonde hair was sticking to her face because of it. She came to completely and realized what was happening._

"_Get off of me!" she screamed. _

_A hand covered her mouth but, somehow, she managed to bite his finger._

"_You stupid…!"_

"_Please get off of me!" she cried again. Ellie was sobbing; the pain was unbearable._

_She tried to bring her leg up to kick the Master, just like Jack had showed her, but that proved to be fruitless. Her legs were tied down, as were her hands._

"_Not so tough now, are you?" he smirked._

_Ellie was crying harder now than she ever had before._

"_Please…just get off of me!"_

_He ignored her cries._

"_Daddy, please!"_

_He stopped what he was doing, frozen._

"_What did you call me?"_

_Ellie didn't say anything; she simply cried her heart out. _

_Then he was off of her, and Ellie was left there for a moment. She looked a sight, her clothes torn, hair matted with blood and sweat. She wanted to curl up like a dormouse, make some futile effort to cover herself, pretend to herself that she was safe. She couldn't, though, because she couldn't move…_

_Her legs became loose first, and then her hands. _

_A blanket was wrapped around her and she was led back down to her cell. He threw her in, locked the door, then returned upstairs._

"_Ellie?"_

"_I just wanna go home," she sobbed. _"_Jack…please…"_

"_Ellie?"_

_The girl moaned in pain, _

"_Jack…"_

"Ellie!"

Her eyes flew open to find she was not alone in the dark room she was in. Ellie brought her fist up and punched the man beside her in the nose.

"Ow!" he cried.

Ellie fell out of the bed, crawling her way into the corner of the room, which was as far from the bed as she could get at present.

"Stay away from me!" she cried.

Jack was touching his nose - it had been broken, but it would heal in a moment. He hit the lamp on the table, turning it on, and looked at Ellie.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked, afraid because he knew something was _definitely _off (well, she _had_ just punched him, hadn't she?).

Ellie looked at Jack, she looked around the room…it was the hotel room, in London. The sun was coming up in the distance; she could see it through the cracks of the curtain. There was no one else in the room but her and Jack.

"Oh, my God," she cried out, bursting into tears once more.

Jack would have run over to her, but an urgent knocking came at the door. He was torn between telling the person to fuck off and going to Ellie, or running to answer it. He decided on the latter, because at least he knew Ellie was safe in their room.

On the other side were the Doctor and Gwen, and she had her gun drawn,

"What the hell is going on? We could hear her shouting across the hall!" Gwen cried, confused, angry, anxious…mainly worried.

"I don't know!" Jack said in response. He stepped to the side and the two walked into the room.

"Ellie?" the Doctor pressed softly.

Jack went over towards her and picked her up.

"Oh, God, Jack, I'm sorry…" her sobbing racking her whole body.

"Shh, Ellie, it's okay…" He sat down on the bed and held her tightly to him.

"Ellie, love, what's the matter?" Gwen questioned gently.

"He…he was…I thought he was Jack and I broke Jack's nose and," she began to cry even harder now.

"Ellie, what happened?" Jack asked. He felt Ellie momentarily stiffen and lean closer against him before she voiced her reply.

"He was touching me…and hurting me. I just wanted him off…"

Jack and the Doctor looked at each other; they realized what she was saying.

"Oh my…" Gwen didn't finish, she sat down next to them and took Ellie from Jack. "Honey, it was a dream…it was just a really bad dream. Nothing is going to happen to you….tomorrow we're going to get Jacob back, and we are going to kick the Master's ass. Do you hear me?"

Ellie nodded, clutching to Gwen, trying to make sure that this was real, that the dream was really just that.

Jack gently rose from the bed and left the room, the Doctor following. They went into the Time Lord's room and Jack stood there for a moment before uttering ever so softly, fearfully, pained,

"Her dreams have come true in the past."

"Jack, I swear, I'm not going to let that happen to her."

"How are you gonna stop him?! She's already dreamt that she went in place with Jacob…and now she's dreamed this! If he holds her captive, how do you think you're going to stop him from laying a hand on her?!" Jack shouted.

"I don't know!" the Doctor matched his volume.

Jack rolled his eyes and then punched the wall,

"I swear to God…if that happens to her…you won't be able to stop me from killing him, over and over again," he stated.

The Doctor said nothing; there was nothing he could say to that.

There was then a knocking at the door. Jack opened it.

"What?" he asked.

"Sir, there have been complaints of yelling from this room and another room across the hall?" the man on the other side explained. Jack sighed,

"Sorry…my wife had a bad dream," he said slowly. The man looked closer at Jack's nose.

"Your nose would appear to be broken." Jack touched it, it was still sore but it was healing.

"No, it isn't. Now, I'm sorry about the yelling; we won't yell anymore."

He stood there, staring at the concierge, and reluctantly the man left.

Jack looked at the Doctor once before going back to his room.

Gwen was sitting next to Ellie, who was staring blankly at the wall.

"Thank you," Jack said softly, silently bidding she leave them alone.

Gwen stood up, kissed Ellie on the forehead and left the room.

Jack locked the door and sat back down next to her.

"Did I hurt you terribly?" was her first question.

"Ellie…I've suffered worse than a broken nose in the past; I'll be fine," he insisted.

She looked up at him and a fat tear rolled down her cheek,

"I'm scared, Jack…"

Jack gathered Ellie up into his arms and held her tightly, with no intention of letting go.

"I know, Ellie…but we're going to get through this. That man is not going to harm you," he told her softly.

Ellie didn't sleep again that night; neither one of them did. They both clung to each other as tightly as humanly possible.

If Ellie even tried to close her eyes, she saw the Master standing there, laughing, and she would be up again.

Jack couldn't bear the thought of falling asleep again, not after what had already happened.

At quarter to eight, Gwen came in the room with breakfast from downstairs. Ellie ate a bagel with some cream cheese and drank some milk. She didn't touch any of the eggs or cereal that had also been brought up. Jack tried not to waste any of the food, by opting to eat Ellie's eggs.

They packed up and were out of the hotel by nine thirty. The group was faced with the impossible task of searching London for the Master, and so they began.

What they didn't know was that he was going to come to them…

**XX**

**A/N- Okay so that chapter was short-ish but I couldn't go much more following what I did with the beginning of the chapter. I hope this wasn't too graphic in the beginning…if it was I am soo very sorry. It's a touchy subject and I'm taking a risk writing about it…**

**So anyways, please review and let me know what you think.**

**If I don't update before Sunday, I hope you all have a wonderful Easter.**

**Much love, Beccs! ^_^**


	9. A Mother's Love

Chapter 9

A Mother's Love

The group split up that day. Martha and Gwen took one end of London while Jack and the Doctor stayed with Ellie. They searched for hours, but saw no sign of the Master, found nothing to indicate his presence. At half past twelve, the team met up somewhere near the river. Gwen and Martha stayed with Ellie, who stood stoically, gazing into the water, while Jack and the Doctor went to find some chips for the group.

"It's a shame that this the first time I've been to London in ten years and it's doing this," Gwen muttered. She picked up a rock and threw it into the Thames. Ellie looked up at her.

"I haven't been to London, well…okay never mind...Jack and I come up here all the time," she sighed.

Jack and the Doctor returned.

"Hot chips!" they announced.

Ellie took the food and inhaled the smell of salt and vinegar, so wonderfully warm and familiar she couldn't help but feel comforted by it,

"Oh that's lovely," she murmured. It was the first time since Jacob being taken that she had appeared interested in eating anything.

"Nothing like good ole' London Fish N' chips," the Doctor said with a grin before popping one in his mouth.

Ellie munched on a few before handing them to Jack, who sighed and tossed them in a nearby rubbish bin. That was when she heard a baby's screams and a soft voice.

"Ellie."

She spun around, causing everyone to look at her. There were people on the footpath of the bridge, but she only really saw the one person she so desperately wanted to see, yet feared setting eyes on ever again. The Doctor felt a weird surge, followed Ellie's gaze and saw the Master. She began to walk towards him and the Master laughed. Even with all of the people doing shopping and getting about their busy lives, Ellie heard it as clear as if he had been standing right next to her – it was a sound which had haunted her nightmares.

The Torchwood Team dropped their food in the rubbish bin and followed Ellie and the Doctor.

"Is that your mummy?" the Master was asking the baby.

Jacob turned from the Master, saw his mother and squealed even louder.

"Jacob," Ellie said, tears brimming in her eyes.

"So, I was thinking…your baby is incredibly annoying…and I was going to drop him here in the river…no one would notice, and…" the Master held the baby over the side of the bridge.

"No!" Ellie, Gwen, and Martha screamed in unison.

Jack, meanwhile, pulled out his gun and pointed it at the Master.

"Wait…please," Ellie pleaded. The man…Time Lord…looked at her. "Please…just give the baby back…I'll go in his place," she offered.

"Well…this is an appealing offer…" he said slowly.

She flinched; the voice was still horrifying to her.

Jack stepped closer to Ellie, his gun holstered and his hands up so the Master would know he was coming for Ellie, not to attack him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed in her ear. "This isn't going to solve anything!"

"But it will get our son out of harm's way…that's all that matters to me," Ellie replied.

Jack would have argued, but he wasn't going to win and he knew it.

"Very well…come here…" the man holding their son said.

Ellie looked at Jack and they shared a kiss before walking together towards the man they so hated. Jack took Jacob at the same moment the Master grabbed Ellie by the arm. She stared after her son as Jack took a few steps back, for safety precautions.

"Mah! Da!" the baby cried.

Before Ellie could respond to the baby, Jack disappeared from sight - she and the Master left in a bright light.

"I love you!" she cried.

But she was gone before Jack could even hear it.

Jack covered his son's eyes from the bright light. When it was gone, people were standing around, staring. He ignored them and looked at the baby in his arms, who was crying.

"Oh my God, Jacob," he said softly, pressing the baby to him.

The Doctor rushed over, his Sonic Screwdriver out, trying to see if he could trace where the Master had gone. After realizing this wasn't going to work, he put the Screwdriver away and looked at Jack.

"Is he alright?"

Jack looked at the Doctor and nodded,

"Just a bit scared I think."

Gwen and Martha were at his side almost at once. Gwen took the baby and held Jacob. "It's alright, love," she soothed.

The baby stopped crying, but he was still fussy, looking for his mother.

"Ellie dreamed that was going to happen. Even before he took Jacob…Ellie had a dream about the Master…and about going in his place to save Jacob," Jack said.

"Is that why you agreed to let her go?" Martha asked.

He nodded, "Her dreams have done this before…so I had to," Jack swore under his breath.

"So now what?" Gwen asked.

"We get Jacob out of here…teleport him home…I think the Master's plan was always to get Ellie. He just had to get us all here; it's been a trap all along. So we take Jacob somewhere…anywhere…then we come back here and look for him."

Gwen nodded; she looked at Jack.

"Does she still have her necklace?"

Jack looked at her:

"Oh my God…yes! I think so."

"The one she was wearing when she miscarried?" the Doctor asked. Martha held up her hand, utterly confused,

"Sorry, I'm a bit lost here! _What_ happened?" The group looked at her,

"When Ellie was twenty…she got pregnant…and miscarried, back when Donna was still traveling with the Doctor," Jack looked at him, seeing the pain a reference to the former companion caused the Time Lord. "Sorry. Anyways! So she was kidnapped by these thugs who were working for this Girtin…it was all a way to get back at me. The way we found her was because of the necklace she was wearing: it had a tracking device in it. Once Ellie knew it had saved her life, she never took it off," Jack explained.

Gwen was already on the phone to Ianto; she quickly filled him in on the situation and was then waiting while Mickey entered some information on the computer back at the Hub.

"They're in London still," Ianto announced after a moment. Gwen looked at the others,

"She's still in London…"

"Wait…wait a minute," Mickey was tapping away furiously at the computer. "They're gone…Scotland!"

"They've gone to Scotland!" Gwen cried, exasperated.

"What's in Scotland?" Martha asked.

"Who knows…?" Mickey was silent on the other end of the line.

"Guys…I've lost her signal. The Master must have destroyed the necklace, because the blip just went out."

"Shit," Gwen murmured, shifting Jacob in her arms.

"What happened now?"

"Alright, thanks, Mickey…let us know if you get anything."

Gwen hung up the phone, reluctant to deliver the news.

"The signal went out…he must have destroyed the necklace or something."

"Damn it!" Jack cried.

The baby began to cry, clearly scared by his father's outburst.

Jack sighed and took Jacob from her,

"I'm sorry…"

"Let's get Jacob somewhere safe…and then I guess it's off to Scotland," the Doctor announced.

The team headed back to the vehicles and drove off…

XX

"Ellie…Ellie, love, you need to wake up," a voice urged.

The girl moved her head slowly; she knew that voice…though she didn't think it was possible to be hearing it.

"Come on, love, wake up!"

Ellie opened an eye; she saw a familiar blonde face - it was a welcoming blonde face, not one that she dreaded.

"Oh, my God! Rose!"

The women hugged and held on to each other tightly.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked. Ellie began to cry.

"Jacob is safe," she said.

"Where is he?" Rose asked.

"Jack has him…oh, God," then the realization of what she had just done hit her. She had given up her safety so Jacob had some – she didn't regret it, no, but she was only just realizing how much danger she had put herself in.

Then she thought of the last thing Jacob had said before she left. He had called for her, but he also said daddy…or he tried to, and he had said it looking at the Master.

She pulled away from Rose and looked to see the Master watching their embrace,

"Oh, I thought it was going to get better than that!" Ellie looked disgusted.

"You're a pervert." He shrugged.

"Oh well! So, how is my favorite daughter? It's been what…four or five years?"

"Why did Jacob call you dad?" she asked.

"Oh, I just taught him that…he catches on quickly, doesn't he? Maybe he thought I was his dad since he was here for a couple of days. Tell you what though...that says something about Jack, doesn't it? Jacob is with you guys for seven months…and he doesn't call Jack 'dad'…but he's with me a few days and he thinks _I'm_ dad! That makes one of you," his smile fell as he looked at Ellie with disgust.

"How are you here? Lucy shot you…!"

"Oh plenty of time for that later!" he paused, "Someone wants to see you, however."

The Master stepped aside and Lucy came into the room, looking as frail as ever.

"Oh, Ellie, my darling…I've missed you!" she cooed.

"Sadly for you, I can't say that I've missed you. Actually, up until you lot pulled this, my life had never been better!"

"Don't say that! I've missed you so, so much!" Lucy said.

"I never wanted to see you two again…ever!" Ellie cried.

"But I'm your mother!" Lucy shouted.

Ellie got to her feet,

"My mother died! Your husband killed her and turned her into a metal sphere!"

"That's a lie…I carried you for nine months and gave birth to you when I was still a girl!"

Ellie laughed,

"So what have you done to her now? She was never this stupid before!"

The Master was angered by this, opened the cell door and went in after Ellie. Rose stood up.

"Lay a hand on her and you'll wish you'd never been born," she threatened. The Master smiled.

"Miss Tyler…you don't scare me," he told her. He shoved the older blonde out of the way and grabbed Ellie by the wrist.

"Let go of me!" she cried, struggling.

He opened the door on the other gate and shoved Ellie in, so that the two girls were separated.

"There…that's better," the Master decided. He left the cell and locked Ellie in.

Ellie sat in a corner of the room, staring at the Master, trying to work out what he was planning.

He laughed; the couple walked up the stairs, leaving Ellie and Rose in the dark cell

Ellie felt around her neck, "My necklace is gone," she said.

"Yeah he destroyed it while you were knocked out. He took the cell phone too," Rose replied.

Ellie felt herself slipping into an even deeper pit of despair, "The necklace was our only hope of the others finding us," she murmured.

"How?"

"Jack had a tracer on it…that thing has saved my life soo many times before," she sighed.

There was a silence and then Ellie looked up where she thought Rose was sitting, "How did you get here?"

"His teleport can hop to the different realities. He brought me here I guess to taunt the Doctor."

"The two most important women to those two men…and he has us both."

"Yeah…"

Ellie stuck her hand through the bars and Rose clutched it, the girls were terrified. Not knowing what the Master had up his sleeves…but they didn't like it…But just having the other there, brought them some form of comfort, despite how small it was. Together they were going to get through this…or at least try their damndest…

XX

**A/N- Okay….so what did you think?**

**Special thanks to my buddy Ella, who helped me out with London layout a bit…and also…my awesome beta astrum-faith!**

**She is very cool and ads like nice little things to the story. Which I appreciate…GREATLY!**

**Love ya girl!**

**Please review everyone and leave my beta some love!**

**Oh and I'm totally blanking on the next chapter. It might be a while :P**

**Love you guys!**

**Beccs! ^_^**


	10. It All Came Crashing Down

Chapter 10

The World Crashed Down Around Them

"Doctor, wake up!"

The human Doctor's head turned; he groaned in pain.

"He has her…" he murmured.

"Who has her?"

"The Master….he has Rose…we need to save her."

"Who has Rose?" a male's voice asked.

The Doctor's eyes opened - he saw Jackie, Pete and a cop hovering over him.

"What happened to you?" Pete asked.

"He attacked me…" the Doctor murmured.

"Who did, son?" the officer asked.

Then the Doctor was out cold.

XX

"Ianto…Mickey…you will guard this baby with your life," Jack ordered.

Jack and the Doctor had just teleported to the Hub, Jacob in his arms.

Ianto and Mickey exchanged glances and then Ianto took the baby from his father.

"You have our word," the men said.

The Doctor and Jack looked slightly hesitant, but they knew of no one else, and they also knew that the men would be the best to protect the baby.

Jack kissed Jacob on the forehead, then he and the Doctor teleported back out.

Ianto and Mickey looked at the baby and over at the bundles of things that had been left. Jack had given them a key to the flat in case they needed to get anything, and they felt prepared…at the same time they looked completely terrified.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know, Mickey, I don't know."

XX

"So I decided that after the loss of Elmira…and then the Daleks invading Earth thing," Ellie continued her story softly, "I wanted a baby…I knew I hadn't been the same since we lost her…so somehow I convinced Jack to let me try to have a baby. Nine months later, Jacob was born," she sighed sadly at the thought.

"Ellie, your son is so beautiful," Rose replied.

"He's my whole world…he's just like his father and I can't see my life without either one of them."

"Don't worry, Ellie, they will find us and get to us."

Ellie looked up (she was crying again).

"I hope so…"

It was then that a light came on, the basement door of wherever it was they were opened, and the Master came into the room.

Ellie looked at him,

"So what's the grand plan now? Another take over the world scheme?"

He leaned up against the bars of the cell.

"No, actually…as if I would. What I'm after now is much smaller than that…"

"Then what is it?" Rose asked.

"I want to make you lot pay," the Master looked at Ellie, "Especially you…"

"But why?"

"You threw everything I ever gave you back in my face…all for a worthless immortal…thing!" he spat.

"You lied to me! You told me I was your daughter when really you'd killed my parents!" Ellie cried.

"I was more of a father to you than those idiots could ever have been!"

"I had a wonderful childhood! They were wonderful to me!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Believe what you want to believe, Ellie, but I spoiled you…I gave you everything you ever wanted: beautiful outfits, your car….everything."

"Yes, and my car was purchased two days before you took over the world and I was set to live on the Valiant. Fat lot of good the car did me on Earth!"

"Point still stands."

"Whatever…" Ellie looked at him, "I pity you when Jack and the Doctor get here."

He laughed,

"Is that a threat?"

"Just you watch."

There was a silence as he stared hard at her.

"The funny thing is…you spend so much time insisting you're not my daughter…and yet…you still go by 'Elisabeth Elmira Saxon'….or, at least, that's what it says on your license." He held up the little plastic card from her wallet, a grin on his face.

"Well, the world knows me as Ellie Saxon…it was going to cost a lot of money - which I didn't even have at the time - to change it."

"Sweet," the Master commented, before turning to leave.

Ellie watched and, once he was gone, she exhaled slowly. She glanced at Rose and the girls shared the same look of wonder and fear.

XX

"Doctor, are you alright?" Jackie asked.

He slowly turned his head - it was currently resting on a large plush pillow. His eyes opened and he saw that he was back home, at the house he and Rose shared.

"We've gotta get to Rose," he murmured.

"Alright, love, but first you have to tell us everything that happened, and slowly."

The Doctor was worried for a moment, Jackie was being so endearing and gentle with him, but he shrugged,

"An old enemy of mine…came through the void and took Rose. He's using her against me…" he sighed as he took in a deep breath, "I have to try and contact the other Doctor…and let him know."

"How, though? We can't send you through," Pete said.

The Doctor noticed the man for the first time. He was sitting on the window seat,

"I can do it telepathically," he said simply.

He noticed then a steaming cup of tea on the bedside table and took it. He inhaled the smell for a moment and then took a deep sip of it. Instantly, he felt better and up to the task of contacting his other body in a whole other Universe.

XX

"So, we go to Scotland and…" the Doctor stopped mid sentence. A look of pain almost came across his face.

"Everything okay?" Jack asked, worried.

"Hello?" the Doctor asked, his eyes were closed, he looked like he was reaching out for something…or someone.

There was a pause,

"Yeah, I'm here," he said.

"Doctor, what's wrong?"

His friend held up his finger,

"Shh…..no not you, Jack." The Doctor nodded his head as he listened to an invisible voice, "He did what?!" There was another long pause and then the Doctor's face lost all expression. "But she can't be," he said in a low whisper. "I'll…." the Doctor didn't finish his threat, "Alright…I'm going to come get you. If he's already been hopping between realities then there is already a hole in the universe. I know I shouldn't be making it any bigger, but we need you."

The Doctor then shook his head and opened his eyes,

"The Master has Rose," he said grimly.

In that instant, Jack felt his already unstable world come crashing down around him…

XX

A/N- Ack, this chapter took soo long to write and I'm very sorry about that. I hope you all like it alright…it was kind of entertaining to write Jack hearing a one sided conversation. But anyways…please review and hopefully the next chapter will be written up soon.

Thanks! Beccs! ^_^


	11. Scandalous

**A/N- Okay this next chapter also contains rape….though it's pretty much the same thing from Ellie's dream…so yeah…just thought I'd warn you**

**XX**

Chapter 11

Scandalous

That night Ellie and Rose were unable to get any sleep - the Master saw to that; he had music blasting throughout the castle all night long.

"S-C-A-N-D to the A to the L-O-U-S  
(I) can't handle it, (I) can't handle it.  
Damn, that girl she's scandalous.

S-C-A-N-D to the A to the L-O-U-S  
(I) can't handle it; (I) can't handle it.  
Damn, that girl she's scandalous."

"Shut the fucking music up!" Ellie screamed when the song began to play for the tenth time that night.

The Master came down the stairs, humming along with the tune.

"You are no fun at all," he complained.

"You are an idiot!" she screamed at him.

He grinned like a child at Christmas,

"My only purpose in life is to make you miserable, dear."

If the wall hadn't been stone, Ellie would have hit her head on it. She saw something on the floor, picked it up and looked at it a moment.

"What are you doing?" the Master asked, opening the gate.

Ellie examined the object, turned around and threw it at the Master. It hit him hard on the head. Unfortunately, though, her plan of knocking him out didn't quite work. Instead, the object just left a large gash where his head began to bleed.

He was infuriated now and advanced towards the girl.

"Please, I just want to go home to my son," Ellie begged.

"It isn't that easy!" the Master sneered.

Ellie backed up against the wall, trying to put as much distance between the two of them as possible.

The Master grabbed her by the arm roughly, hitting her hard across the face. Ellie let out a cry and slid to the ground. He hit her again and she blacked out.

"Ellie!" Rose cried as the Master went to pick up the girl's limp body.

XX

"Jack, the baby has a rash on his bottom," Mickey complained.

"Mickey, I don't have time for this! We are about to take the TARDIS through the Void!" he cried, exasperated.

Mickey was silent.

"What for?" he questioned finally, ignoring the baby's cries.

"I'll tell you later," Jack hung up the phone.

Mickey looked at Ianto; if they were going through the Void then they were going to get Rose…or the other Doctor. But why would they risk doing that? It would be stupid to attempt it…

"What did Jack say?" Ianto asked.

"Ah…he didn't."

"Right…I'm calling my mother."

Ianto pulled out his phone and dialed home. He was silent for a moment before his mother answered; her Welsh accent was very strong:

"Well, look who is calling me! My son, I haven't heard from you in awhile. Been too busy with your posh job in Cardiff to call, eh?"

"Mum…I work in a tourist shop," Ianto began, quickly continuing. "Look, I'm watching my friend's baby while she goes to the grocery store…I can't get a hold of his mum right now, and the baby has a rash on its bottom. What do I do?"

"Well, does the mother have Nivea or anything? I mean, when you had rashes as a baby I'd use stuff like that…just a cream, will clear it up…"

"Um…no, but we'll have to go get some. Thanks, mum." Ianto made to hang up.

"Listen, you; you better call me more often! I miss talking to you every night!"

"Yeah, alright mum, gotta go…baby is crying." Ianto hung up the phone and pocketed it. "Let's put a clean diaper on him and then go to the store and get some cream for the rash…"

Mickey nodded and put a clean diaper on the little baby.

"Maybe Ellie has some cream at the flat…let's check there first," Mickey suggested. Ianto nodded.

They put Jacob's onesie back on him and left the flat.

XX

The TARDIS shook violently as it flew through realities. The four travelers held on to the console of the ship tightly.

Finally, it landed, and the Doctor shouted a cheer to Rassilon that the old ship was still intact.

"You alright?" Jack asked, helping Gwen to her feet. She rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah…"

Martha stood up and groaned in pain.

"You okay?" the Doctor asked.

She nodded,

"I'll be fine."

The Doctor looked to the doors of the TARDIS. Slowly, he walked towards the exit; when he opened it, he was staring into the eyes of his double.

"Hi," he said.

The clone walked past the Doctor and into the ship,

"So…back through the Void again…"

Jack, Gwen, and Martha looked at each other and went to attach themselves to the columns around the room.

The TARDIS doors shut, and back through the Void they went.

XX

As Ellie came to, she felt someone on top of her. Her eyes opened slowly; she could feel the disgusting sensation of blood on her forehead - her blonde hair was sticking to her face because of it. She came to completely and realized what was happening.

"Get off of me!" she screamed.

A hand covered her mouth but, somehow, she managed to bite his finger.

"You stupid…!"

"Please get off of me!" she cried again. Ellie was sobbing; the pain was unbearable. He was touching her; he was hurting her in the worse way possible.

She tried to bring her leg up to kick the Master, just like Jack had shown her, but that proved to be fruitless. Her legs were tied down, as were her hands.

"Not so tough now, are you?" he smirked.

Ellie was crying harder now than she ever had before.

"Please…just get off of me!"

He ignored her cries.

"Daddy, please!"

He stopped what he was doing, frozen.

"What did you call me?" It was in such a soft voice that Ellie didn't hear him.

She didn't say anything; instead, she cried her heart out.

Then he was off of her, and Ellie was left there for a moment. She looked a sight, her clothes torn, hair matted with blood and sweat. She wanted to curl up like a dormouse, make some futile effort to cover herself, pretend to herself that she was safe. She couldn't, though, because she couldn't move…

Her legs became loose first, and then her hands.

A blanket was wrapped around her and she was led back down to her cell. He threw her in, locked the door, then returned upstairs.

Rose gasped in horror when she saw the girl.

"Ellie?" she asked gently.

"I just wanna go home," she sobbed. "Jack…please…"

"Ellie, honey, it's me…Rose."

The girl moaned in pain,

"Jack…"

Rose reached out tentatively - the Master had put Ellie back in the same cell as her, and if nothing else, she was grateful for the fact they were together again.

Ellie didn't react, and Rose gently pulled the blanket off of the girl. Her body was bruised and beaten.

"Oh…" Rose trailed off, a tear forming in her eye as she pulled the girl to her. "It's okay…it's gonna be okay," she murmured.

Ellie clutched at Rose, and didn't let go for the entire night.

It was silent in the cells for the remainder of the night. The Master stayed up, however, drinking…and it was the first time in his life he resented being a Time Lord…he couldn't feel the high from the alcohol, and it pissed him off. Why had she called him 'daddy'? He had come back for the pure reason of making her pay for everything she had done to him. Ellie claimed so strongly that he wasn't her father, and yet in her one moment of pain and fear, she called him 'daddy'.

It didn't make sense to him, which just furthered his anger towards not being able to get drunk and forget everything.

"Harry, come to bed," Lucy called.

"No," he replied.

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like it, now will you leave me alone, woman?"

"What's the matter?" she asked, approaching slowly.

The Master stood up and threw his glass at her, "Nothing! Now leave me alone!" he screamed.

His wife looked at him with terror in her eyes and rushed off.

He sighed deeply as he sat back down into his chair. Tomorrow, he would have to face the battered and beaten girl downstairs. He was utterly confused about how he felt towards the girl, and all he could think of was that, up until tonight, she had still cared for him…

**XX**

**A/N- Okay so yeah….there is the chapter….I'm thinking the story is gonna get wrapped up relatively soon…oh and for those who care…the song in the beginning is**

'**Damn You Look Good and I'm Drunk (Scandalous)' by Cobra Starship. I'm thinking I'm pretty much done with my soundtrack arrangement for this story. So if you would like it let me know and I'll get you some download links….or at least I'll e-mail it to you….**

**Alright please review, and I'll try to work on the next chapter soon. Thanks! Love you, Beccs! ^_^**


	12. Why You Said What You Said

Chapter 12

Why You Said What You Said

Jack, Gwen and Martha watched at a distance as the two Doctors spoke quietly. Things were awkward between the two men. Of course, one had what the other couldn't ever have, so things _would_ be difficult. The human Doctor was trying hard to not be weird around his counterpart, but he was failing.

"This is gonna get confusing, you know that, right?" Gwen muttered to Jack. He nodded.

"Maybe we call the human one John and the proper one Doctor?" Jack suggested.

Martha looked at him,

"That would work - that is the alias the Doctor likes to use." Jack gave a small smile.

The two Doctors looked at the group,

"So, we've thought of a few places in Scotland that he could have taken her, so we're gonna investigate those places. They're castles and areas where I've battled him before, so maybe that's where she is," the proper Doctor said.

Jack nodded,

"Right, and we've decided we're calling the human Doctor by 'John'; otherwise it'll get too confusing."

The two Doctors looked at each other; the human one had no problem with this, but his counterpart didn't seem too keen on the idea. He shrugged, anyway, and went to the control panel, where he entered the coordinates.

**XX**

When Ellie woke up that next morning, she didn't remember much from the night before, at least at first. Within twenty minutes, it came back. Her eyes opened and she looked at her battered body and torn clothes, and at once closed her eyes again, trying to force the image out of her mind.

"Ellie?" Rose whispered softly.

"Yeah?" Ellie whispered back, biting back tears.

"He brought a warm bowl of water with a cloth….do you want me to clean you off?" her friend asked.

Ellie didn't say anything.

"There are also some clean clothes…he apparently went to your apartment in Cardiff and got some stuff for you."

Ellie opened her eyes – indeed there was a big bowl of water with some clean cloths next to it. Sitting beside that were her clothes.

Ellie didn't say anything, but simply nodded her head.

Rose moved to pull the bowl of water and the cloths nearer. She dipped a cloth into the water and gently began to wipe at the dried blood on Ellie's forehead.

Ellie cried as Rose cleaned the wounds and brushed out her hair with the brush that had also been supplied. Finally, the blood and dirt were off of her. Ellie picked up her clothes and changed into the clean garments. She didn't feel right having clean clothes and Rose being stuck in the outfit she had been wearing when she came to this Universe, but at the same time she told herself she couldn't bother with worry. She had just been raped and that was a bigger factor in her thoughts at this time.

Once she was dressed, she sat back down on the floor, her back against the cold wall, her mind a mess and her eyes closed.

There was still so much washing Ellie wanted to do of her body: she wanted to scrub her skin until it was raw, because she kept feeling him on top of her. She could still smell him on her, or, at least, she thought she could.

"Last night, Ellie," a voice from her right began, "You called me 'daddy'….why?"

She opened her eyes and flinched when she saw the Master standing on the other side of the cell. Ellie couldn't speak, so instead she shrugged.

"You do know; don't try and tell me otherwise!" he shouted.

"You just raped her! I don't think she's going to talk to you, let alone respond to you shouting!" Rose yelled at the man.

The Master looked down, his hands in his pockets.

"I know…and for the first time in my long life I'm regretting something I did. I have a feeling…at least I think so, that you still felt a tiny bit of…something towards me. That's why you called me 'daddy'…but I know I've messed it all up now," he sounded sincere, but Ellie didn't believe it at all.

The girls didn't respond, so he simply turned around and went back upstairs.

They were both silent for what felt like hours, until Rose finally spoke,

"You called him 'daddy' last night?" she asked.

Ellie looked at her friend and nodded.

"Why?"

"He's right …up until last night I still felt a tiny bit of….something towards him. When the Doctor and I cremated his body, I said I forgave him, and I forgave him because if he hadn't done what he did…I wouldn't have ever met Jack. I would have become a metal sphere and killed people. My life changed the day he decided I should pose as his daughter, the day he brainwashed me, but as bad as life was for a while…it turned out better, because I met the most amazing man ever, fell in love, and had a beautiful baby boy," a tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of Jacob.

Rose couldn't speak - it made complete sense, but she had nothing to add to it.

So neither spoke again for the rest of the night. Rose fell asleep at some point, but Ellie was awake all through the darkness, thinking about the rape, thinking about the year that never was, about Jack, about their baby, and what would happen if, and when, they were found…

**XX**

**A/N- Okay this chapter is super short, but what I wanted to have next wouldn't fit in unless I put it in a whole new chapter. **

**So thank you to the peeps who have reviewed! Keep em' coming and I'll try to work on the next chapter soon.**

**Also be on the look out for the 'Before the Worst' update, I'm gonna try and work on that in a few minutes ******

**Much love, Beccs! ^_^**

**PS. When I was writing that last bit, with the Master and the references to the Toclafane and all that fun stuff? 'The Master Vainglorious' from the Doctor Who soundtrack came on…no joke…lol**

**PSS. Be sure to thank my awesome beta astrum-faith! She be awesome! ******


	13. Of Things to Come

Chapter 13

Of Things to Come

"Mickey, I found the cream!" Ianto announced, appearing out of the nursery with a bottle in his hands; Mickey was just walking out of the small room that housed the toilet.

"Oh, good." He looked around. "Where's the baby?"

Ianto looked at him.

"I left the baby with you, genius…"

Mickey said nothing and rushed into the kitchen - Jacob wasn't there. Ianto was searching the nursery, and soon both men were searching through the bedroom and bathroom. They tore the place apart looking for the baby, but he wasn't anywhere in those latter rooms. They went back into the living room and began to tear up the sofa, but when Ianto stopped with a frown, Mickey stopped and looked at his friend,

"What's wrong?"

Ianto simply pointed under the coffee table.

Mickey looked; Jacob had crawled under the wooden structure and had been sitting there the whole time, a silly smile on his face.

"Just like your dad, eh?" Ianto inquired, picking the baby up who simply giggled.

Ianto walked back into the nursery to apply the cream to the baby's bottom.

"Hopefully, this will make you feel better soon."

A bubble popped out of Jacob's mouth and Ianto simply smiled.

XX

"_Ellie, you have to keep fighting; don't give up yet," Rose urged._

_Jack was holding Ellie close to him. _

"_Jacob's waiting for you…he needs his mum…" He was struggling with his emotions, and, finally, a fat tear rolled down his cheek, splashing down onto Ellie's cold forehead._

"_I…" Ellie's voice was so quiet; the pain from the bullet was horrible._

_John was using his coat to apply pressure to the wound while the Doctor fetched the TARDIS. _

"_Come on, Ellie, we just have to get you into the TARDIS…then we can save you. You can't leave us yet…" Jack was just allowing the tears to fall now, "I can't raise Jacob by myself…he needs his mummy."_

"_I…Jack," Ellie closed her eyes briefly, trying to send the pain away, she opened them again, "I love you, Jack." This was the last thing she managed to say before she closed her eyes, and after that they stayed close._

XX

Ellie's eyes opened and looked around the dark cell. Rose was asleep, and she gathered that the Master and Lucy were as well, since it was quiet upstairs. She sighed to herself.

"I just want to go home," she whispered.

XX

The TARDIS landed in the middle of a barren field. The group of people stepped out and looked around the field: they were in Scotland, and at the top of a hill stood a castle.

"Start walking!" the Doctor called as he began to climb up the hill.

Jack pulled his coat on and followed, with John, Martha, and Gwen right behind him.

All Martha and Gwen could think about at the moment was why the Doctor hadn't parked the ship up there.

John seemed to be reading their thoughts when he spoke aloud,

"Because if the Master is up there, it would be for the best if the ship wasn't too close to the castle. It will, of course, prove to be harder, should we need to escape, but at the same time, the Master won't have a quick escape either."

The girls nodded - the logic sort of made sense - but the Master also had a teleport device, so it didn't make a whole _load_ of sense, only a little.

There were several minutes of searching once they reached the castle, but it wasn't long before they determined that this place had long since been abandoned. It was sort of obvious, really.

So back down the hill to the TARDIS they went.

As the Doctor set the coordinates for their next stop, Jack couldn't help but sit down and let out a tired, sad sigh. He pulled out his wallet and looked at the picture inside it; the photo had been taken just a few months before. Ellie was sitting under a large umbrella on the beach, Jacob in her lap. It had been a nice day out, but not warm enough for swimwear, so Ellie was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He smiled sadly at the memory of that day; they had argued before going out about Jacob wearing a jacket or a sweater.

But, when they did make it to the beach, the family had a lot of fun. Ellie was his whole world - Jack knew he would eventually lose her, but this was too soon, especially with a seven-month-old baby left behind. He'd never cope if he lost her this early in the game and their son would suffer the greatest from the lost.

His thoughts were interrupted by Gwen sitting down next to him on the Captain's Bench.

"She's going to be fine, Jack."

He looked at her.

"I don't know that…I'm scared something is going to happen to her."

"Ellie is strong, and you know that," Gwen replied.

Jack didn't respond, he simply pocketed the wallet again and sighed once more.

Gwen took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. Jack responded by doing the same, which gave Gwen hope.

XX

"Harry…I think we should let her go," Lucy spoke up at lunch the next day.

The Master looked up,

"What?"

"Well…she's just locked up down there…both of them, for that matter. We're not doing anything to take over the world and I'm starting to find all of this pointless…"

"Are you questioning me?" the Master asked in a soft, frightening voice.

Lucy shook her head quickly in a negative manner,

"No, it's just-"

"Lucy, shut up! I know what I'm doing!" he screamed at her.

She nodded,

"Yes, of course, Harry…I'm sorry."

The Master looked at her, anger still in his eyes; he shoved his plate of food off of the table and stormed off.

Lucy watched him leave, and, once he was gone, she silently cried.

XX

After two hours of searching castles, they came to the last one on the list. It was a mighty-looking fortress and had once been the home to a clan called the McDonalds…before they were all slaughtered, of course. Oh, if walls could talk, this place could tell many tales…

Jack, Gwen, Martha, the Doctor and John all stood for a moment, staring up at the place, all wondering if this is was where Ellie and Rose were.

Of course, if walls could talk, they would tell the group that Ellie and Rose were locked in the dungeon here; it could also, of course, tell Jack of the horror his partner had suffered two nights before, but he would learn that all too soon.

The Doctor was about to speak when he saw someone pass by a window.

"Somebody is in there," he told the group.

This was confirmed by a shatter from inside; something had been broken.

"Let's go!" the Doctor instructed, and the group all went running to the castle.

He was nervous about seeing his old enemy and seeing Rose, but it was now or never for the Doctor, so he led the group into the castle and, somehow, they actually managed to get in without being caught. This should have been the first sign that something was wrong…but they thought nothing of it. They all slowly walked around.

"Jack…if memory suits me, there are dungeons…an entrance is over there," John pointed to a tapestry, "Go see if that's where the girls are…"

The Doctor looked a tad peeved, Jack and Gwen were about to go running off when he stopped them.

"Take this: if they're locked up, you'll need it." He handed his friends the Sonic Screwdriver.

"Thanks."

Then Jack and Gwen disappeared, leaving Martha, the Doctor, and John to fend for themselves…

XX

**A/N- Oooh excited? Confused? Scared? Or do you just hate it? Lol….**

**Let me know and I'll update soon…I am gonna try to update Before the Worst later.**

**This was actually sent to me on the third but I was on the train to Chicago when this arrived. I couldn't update it there…so anyways. Yeah I didn't get to meet John Barrowman ******

**He hurt his ankle and couldn't come. But I did meet Gareth David Llyod (Ianto) and Tom Price (PC Andy) bless him, broken arm and all he still signed autographs and took pictures with people. Anyways…yeah yesterday was Ellie Saxon's birthday…and so this chapter is dedicated to my friend Ellie. Because it was her birthday too. **

**Much love to ya Ellie!**

**Please review and I'll update asap.**

**Much love to ya, Beccs! ^_^**

**PS. Reviewers get cookies!! :D**

**Yay cookies!!**


	14. Facing Death

Chapter 14

Facing Death

Ellie didn't stir when she heard the footsteps coming towards them; she figured it was the Master, so she remained curled up in her foetal position in the corner. Rose was sitting close to her, already awake, but her eyes opened at the sound.

"Oh, my God, Ellie…" Gwen rushed to the doors of the cell, Jack right behind her.

She sat up and looked at Jack and Gwen.

"Is it really you?" she murmured. Jack unlocked the doors of the cell and rushed over to her. He went to put his arms around her, but she pulled back.

"Ellie…it's me," he told her.

Rose looked alarmed; she already knew why Ellie had pulled away from Jack. Now he was slowly putting two and two together.

Jack's eyes roamed over Ellie's battered body, the bruises on her face, arm and her wrists…where he had pinned her down.

"Jack," Rose began slowly. He looked at her, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Jack…I couldn't stop him…she was in the other cell and…"

"Rose…just stop…it isn't your fault," he cut her off.

Gwen bent down next to the two girls.

"Let's get you out of here. The Doctor, John and Martha are upstairs." Rose looked up.

"Both Doctors are here?" she asked. Gwen nodded and gently helped Ellie to her feet.

"This isn't going to end pretty," Ellie murmured.

Everyone looked at her and they began to leave the cell.

XX

Martha, the Doctor and John all slowly looked around each corner they went by. They were all expecting the Master to pop out at any second.

"You know…if I was going to sneak up on someone…I'd be a bit more…well, sneaky about it."

They spun on their heels; the Master was directly behind them.

"Oh, this is going to be fun…the human Doctor is here! Two is always more fun….and you," the Master narrowed his eyes when he saw Martha.

"And me," she replied.

"So I suppose the freak went to find my daughter," the Master replied.

The Doctor was about to respond, but then he saw Jack, Gwen, Rose and Ellie. His face fell at the sight of Ellie's battered body.

"What have you done to her?" he whispered. The Master turned.

"Oh, good, now the party can really start!!" He clapped his hands.

"I'm going to kill you…and when you regenerate…I'll kill you again and again," Jack said, hatred lacing his voice. The Master rolled his eyes.

"Okay…you wanna take me on…then feel free!" He held out his arms, "Take your shot!" He even opened his jacket a bit so Jack would have a clear shot at his heart. "Go on…shoot!"

Jack looked from the Master to the Doctor. His friend was shaking his head in a negative manner and so Jack hesitated.

Before anyone could react the Master pulled out the laser screwdriver, and he shot Jack squarely in the chest. The Captain fell to the ground; Ellie fell down beside him.

"Oh, Jack," she murmured, cradling his head in her lap.

The Master just laughed, but he stopped when John had swung around and punched his old enemy.

"Ow!" the Master exclaimed, holding his cheek; he turned and looked at the group, "That really hurt!" But then he smiled for a moment. "See…you truly are human…the proper Doctor wouldn't have ever punched me! I mean, think about it…how _domestic _is that?!" The Master laughed.

While he laughed, Ellie slowly pulled Jack's Webley out of the holster. She held it behind her back just as the Master turned to look at the group.

"Oh, the freak still isn't awake?" He frowned, "He really needs to work on that…"

Ellie slowly stood up and pointed the Webley at the Master. He raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want to do that, Ellie…"

She nodded slowly, a tear falling down her face,

"But I think I do…you've abused me…you did things to me that I will never forget…"

"Ellie, just wait," Gwen began to step out.

The Master dodged over and pulled Gwen's gun out of the holster; he, in turn, aimed it at Ellie.

Ellie didn't even flinch.

"You won't pull that trigger…you still care about me….I'm your daddy, remember?" the Master sneered.

"I want you out of my life…forever….and even if that means I have to shoot you…over and over again….then I will."

"No, you won't," But the Master wasn't so sure, and then he saw her finger going for the trigger.

At once there was the sound of two gunshots fired at exactly the same moment. Both the Master and Ellie made faces of pain, but the Master fell first. Ellie was standing a bit longer, which gave her time to shoot the Master in the stomach again. She made a third shot and then she was falling; the weapon slipped from her grasp and she clutched at her stomach.

Jack awoke when the gun shots were fired and caught Ellie before she could fall to the floor completely.

Ellie Saxon had faced death before; it was no stranger to her. She had suffered an almost fatal miscarriage, stared down the barrel of a gun, faced snarling weevils and gone up against countless other aliens that came to Cardiff.

But now she had faced her father…or rather, the man who claimed to be her dad. She lay in a pool of her own blood. The gunshot caught her by surprise, and even more surprise as she clutched her stomach and collided with the ground.

She heard shouts of anger and then saw the blurred outline of a blonde. The blonde was calling out Ellie's name franticly. Ellie tried reaching for it, but fell just short.…

"Ellie, you have to keep fighting - don't give up yet!" Rose urged.

Jack was holding Ellie close to him.

"Jacob's waiting for you…he needs his mum…" He was struggling with his emotions, and, finally, a fat tear rolled down his cheek, splashing down onto Ellie's cold forehead.

"I…" Ellie's voice was so quiet; the pain from the bullet was horrible.

John was using his coat to apply pressure to the wound while the Doctor muttered something about 'fetching the TARDIS' and took off running.

Martha was keeping a close eye on the Master; a moment later he was dead.

"Come on, Ellie, we just have to get you into the TARDIS…then we can save you. You can't leave us yet…" Jack was just allowing the tears to fall now, "I can't raise Jacob by myself…he needs his mummy."

"I…Jack," Ellie closed her eyes briefly, trying to send the pain away, before opening them again. "I love you, Jack." That was the last she managed to say before she closed her eyes and went to the warm bright light…

**XX**

**A/N- I know I'm horrible…what a horrible cliffhanger…I'm sorry I'm such a bitch…Okay I'm not really sorry…you all like it and you know it!! :D**

**It really is true…review…and I writer faster….**

**Much love, Beccs! ^_^**


End file.
